Te doy mi Corazón
by Amai do
Summary: ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por el amor de tu vida? Si la amas, seguramente la respuesta es TODO, incluso darle tu corazón, en todo sentido de la palabra. HICCSTRID/ COMPLETO
1. Prólogo

How to train your dragon pertenece a Dramworks y a Cressida Cowell.

Este fic es el resultado de leer el libro de "Escucharás mi corazón"

Se lo dedico a mis amigas Diana y a KattnissSakura, porque ese libro de cuál obtuve inspiración lo compré cuando fuimos a pasear, esto es lo que resulta por permitir que entrara a la librería…

Es un mini fic que había por allí en mi lista de inspiraciones.

Ojalá les guste!

.

.

.

 **-Te doy mi Corazón-**

 _Por_ _ **Amai do**_

.

.

.

El sonido de la máquina retumbaba en su cabeza. Era un ruido que carecía de tono y con cierto ritmo asincrónico que emitía cierto estrés y a la vez esperanza.

La habitación estaba casi a su máximo de cupo. El doctor había sido bastante claro que la paciente necesitaría descanso mientras los efectos de la anestesia pasaban y sin duda no podía permitir que la recién operada sufriera de estrés, incluso las enfermeras de guardia habían ido a callar el escándalo que los chicos hacían, específicamente por los gemelos Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

Stormfly y Heather eran las más angustiadas por su amiga, no habían salido del hospital, salvo para ir a asearse a su departamento y comer algo en el camino, regresando a la brevedad posible para relevar a la tía de Astrid que no había descansado nada desde que la rubia ingresó al hospital.

-¿Y si le hacemos cosquillas para que despierte? –preguntó Tuffnut, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia la paciente.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –gritaron todos, aunque moderando su voz por miedo a que la enfermera de una ceja y con verruga en la nariz de bruja volviera a llamarles la atención.

-El doctor dijo que despertará en cualquier momento.

-Sí, pero ya pasaron tres horas desde que dijo eso. –recordó Snotlout, apoyando al hermano gemelo de su novia.

-Pues habrá que esperar, y recuerden… no debemos decirle nada de… de lo que pasó, puede alterarla. –recordó Heather, provocándole un nudo en la garganta.

-En cuanto despierte preguntará por Hiccup, ¿qué le diremos? –preguntó Ruffnut, angustiada.

Todos suspiraron, recordando lo que había pasado.

-Supongo que debemos decirle la verdad. –opinó Tuffnut, como si fuera obvio.

-¡No! –repelaron fuerte.

-Astrid no lo soportaría. –replicó Storm con la voz quebrada. –Cuando el doctor diga que ella está fuera de peligro y no le afecta nada, yo misma le diré lo de Hiccup.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomé? –preguntó Heather en esta ocasión, susurrando por miedo a que la mejor amiga de ambas escuchara.

-Mal, es lógico. –argumentó Toothless, quien entraba al cuarto con ojos llorosos y el brazo enyesado.

-Toothless, creímos que seguías en observación. –comentó Fishlegs, el regordete amigo, aspirante a veterinario.

Storm rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a ayudarlo.

-Te dijeron que no debías moverte, el accidente que tu e Hiccup tuvieron en la motocicleta fue muy feo. –reganó su novia.

-Sí, tanto que mi hermano… -no pudo completar la frase por miedo a que Astrid escuchara, además que la máquina a la que la rubia estaba conectada empezó a emitir sonidos con mayor precisión.

Todos se pusieron alerta, debían ser cuidadosos y tratar las cosas con calma, aunque todos sabían cómo iba a terminar.

-Va a despertar, va a despertar, va a despertar, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Snotlout, comenzando a hiperventilarse.

-Empieza a despertar, será mejor que salgas, Tooth, si te ve así, As empezará a preguntar por Hiccup y la verdad es que no tengo fuerzas para decirle, no hasta que ella esté recuperada. –aconsejó Heather, murmurando.

Toothless asintió, se acercó a su amiga y le besó la frente.

-Astrid, tienes que ser fuerte, lo que te espera no es fácil… -dijo en un hilo de voz, empezando a recordar lo que había pasado y las consecuencias de ese accidente en el que él y su hermano Hiccup habían sufrido.

Se despidió de todos, tanto él como su novia Storm, quien lo acompañó ahora que había salido de urgencias y observación.

-Sean cuidadosos. –pidió la rubia, empezando a llorar también. –Mamá, estaré con Tooth en la sala de espera, Valka y Stoick también están allá. –terminó de decir antes de que su garganta se cerrara.

La mencionada sólo asintió, siguiendo apretando la mano de su sobrina, a quien desde pequeña había considerado una hija.

Con una mirada el resto de sus amigos se comunicaron, aunque en ese momento no importaba el plan que había ideado, tarde o temprano le dirían a Astrid lo que había ocurrido con Hiccup, el accidente, el fierro clavado en el pecho del castaño y las consecuencias fatales y esperanzadoras a la vez después de eso.

Y de repente, con pereza Astrid abrió sus ojos.  
Y fue consiente de la presión en su pecho y la falta de movilidad que sentía.  
Un ligero tonito que se repetía a cada segundo le empezó a fastidiar hasta que fue capaz de moverse y empezar a escuchar voces lejanas.

Las sombras y manchas borrosas se fueron aclarando hasta que se logró divisar el lugar donde estaba: un cuarto de hospital.

Sonrió un poco, si estaba despierta es que habían conseguido un trasplante para ella, que la cirugía había sido un éxito y que ahora podría vivir con mucha más tranquilidad y calidad de vida.  
-Por fin despiertas, Astrid, nos tenías preocupados. -dijo su tía Gylda, mientras le besaba la frente, quien se había mantenido quieta y callada ante las ocurrencias de los amigos de su sobrina y su hija Storm. -La operación resultó bien, ya estás fuera de peligro. –informó con alivio en su voz. -Iré por el doctor para que te revise.

Tras darle un beso nuevamente en la frente se colocó de pie y salió del cuarto, no sin antes darle una mirada amenazadora a todos para evitar que hablaran de más.

La rubia a duras penas asintió, entendiendo la preocupación de su tía, así que le sonrió hasta que salió de la habitación.  
-¿Cómo te sientes, Astrid? -preguntó Heather, tocando su mano para compartirle ánimos.  
La rubia asintió, y señalo en la mesita, indicando que quería tomar agua, pues tenía la boca seca.  
El novio de la castaña, Fishlegs, le pasó a su amiga un bote que habían preparado para eso, así que una vez que bebió por fin pudo hablar y agradecer a todos por estar allí. Sin embargo, algo que le notaba curiosidad es que su novio no estaba a su lado, algo que una noche antes había prometido.  
-¿Dónde está Hiccup? -preguntó después de unos momentos, antes de que el doctor entrara al cuarto.  
Sus amigos se miraron entre sí.  
-Será mejor que descanses, Astrid. -sugirió Ruffnut. -El cardiólogo dijo que no debemos alterarte.  
-¿Por qué me alteraría?  
Los muchachos se miraron nuevamente, culposos, resigandos y tristes por ocultarle algo que no tenía remedio, hasta que uno se atrevió a hablar.

-Necesitas descansar. –objetó Fishlegs.

-He estado dormida, sólo díganme qué pasó con Hiccup, ¿está en el trabajo?

Los chicos se miraron, no sabían qué hacer ni qué decir. Estaban entre la espada y la pared.

El primo de Hiccup se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a la cama de la rubia.  
-Será mejor decirte la verdad. -dijo Snotlout, sin censura alguna que ni tiempo dio al resto de detenerlo. -Astrid, Hiccup tuvo un accidente, murió anoche, él te ama y… te donó su corazón.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Creo que no hay comentarios, la verdad es que allí terminaba la historia, pero creo que haré dos mini capis más y probablemente un epílogo.

 **Gracias por leer aunque los traume con lo que escribo**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

Publicado: 30 de agosto de 2016


	2. I Ganas de vivir

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:** Ganas de vivir. 

_Cuando tenía seis años estaba jugando con mi prima a lanzar rocas. Quebramos como cinco ventanas de la casa de mis tíos, y después de mucho logré darle a los focos de luz, en su momento me alegré, supuse que me llamarían la atención, pero no fue así, no tenía idea del porqué no me regañaron esa vez, hasta que mi tío me cargó y me llevó dentro de la casa, y me dio la peor de las noticias que hubiese podido imaginar. A esa edad no tenía mucho conocimiento de lo que era la muerte, pero lo que sí me quedó claro fue que no volvería a ver mi papá ni a mi mamá._

 _Ese accidente en el automóvil acabó con la vida de ambos._

 _Quedé bajo la tutela de mis tíos y me fui a vivir con ellos. Me querían demasiado y me trataron como otra hija. No fue difícil acoplarme a la vida con ellos, pero sí fue difícil hacerme a la idea de que no volvería a ver a mis papás, y para colmo, tenía pocos recuerdos de ellos._

 _Un año después me desmayé en la primaria, en seguida me empezaron a hacer estudios de todo y resultó que tenía una inusual enfermedad en el corazón. Me dijeron lo que le dicen a todos los niños enfermos: te vas a poner bien._

 _Y sí, he estado bien por trece años._

 _Miles de cuidados que mis tíos me han vigilado, nos cambiamos de casa a una más alejada de la ciudad, aunque a una hora del centro metropolitano, en un principio mencionaron que era por parte del negocio familiar en la hacienda Hofferson donde producimos en su mayoría fruta y yo les creí, sin embargo, ahora que he crecido me doy cuenta que fue solamente por mi salud; he estudiado en casa, sólo practicaba tiro con arco porque es un deporte en el que no me agitaba tanto, además de ser buena en los juegos de mesa y de vez en cuando cabalgaba mi yegua, aunque a decir verdad, mi tiempo y mis penas pasaban solamente con la práctica del piano._

 _Mi tío Finn y mi tía Gylda cumplieron las promesas que ellos y mis padres se hicieron: en caso de que alguno de ellos faltaran, los otros velarían y cuidarían a su hija, y así lo hicieron. Ellos son encargados de la hacienda y de las exportaciones que se hacen._

 _Rodeada de buenos amigos, mi mejor amiga es mi prima, se llama Stormfly, soy tres meses mayor que ella, porque compartimos muchos gustos y nos llevamos increíble, en realidad más que mi prima, la considero mi hermana. Por lo que nos dicen heredaremos la hacienda, por lo que ella estudia Administración y le ayuda a mis tíos, tanto que es probable que empiece a ser socia en poco tiempo._

 _También tengo a Heather, a ella la conocí en la práctica de tiro con arco, llevamos más de cinco años de ser amigas, ella es publicista y trabaja en la hacienda. También están los gemelos, viven cerca del lugar, son conocidos por hacer fiestas alocadas y tener ideas peores._

 _Podría decirse que mi vida estaba arreglada, pero no había nada más alejado que eso._

 _Amaba la hacienda en la que vivía, tocar el piano y ser feliz al lado de Stormfly y mis tíos. Pero no podía pasar un día en el que no tuviera un dolor en el pecho, ni que estuviera cansada ni mucho menos un rato en el que no me anduvieran buscando porque ya pensaban lo peor._

 _Realmente, no tenía ganas de vivir así, dependiendo de otros, y bajo la esperanza de que mi salud se deterioraba cada vez más, pues la enfermedad avanzaba y mi corazón se volvía más débil conforme crecía._

 _El único momento en el que era un poco libre era cuando podía perderme con Yvara, mi yegua, justo como ese día. Esa pequeña escapada para monitorear los cultivos de las manzanas mientras montaba a mi hermosa amiga y que tras ocultarme en una cabaña para protegerme de la lluvia, lo conocí._

 _El día que conocía a Hiccup Haddock. El castaño de ojos verdes._

 _Cuando entré a la pequeña choza que tenía meses abandonada, no pensé que él también estuviera allí._

 _La lluvia amenazó con volverse más fuerte hasta convertirse en una tormenta. Sabía lo débil que era mi salud y lo fácil que podía enfermar, así que entré, después de todo eso era parte de mis tierras. Esperaría a que pasara la lluvia y me iría de nuevo a la casa principal._

 _Sin embargo cuando entré y vi fuego prendido me di cuenta que no estaba sola._

 _-¿Vives aquí? –se escuchó detrás de mí._

 _Me tensé por un momento, había escuchado de un grupo de delincuentes que estaba entrando a propiedad privada para robar o… algo peor. Yvara se había quedado afuera y mi celular no tenía señal, pero algo en el tono de voz de ese muchacho no me causó ansiedad._

 _-Lo siento, estaba caminando por mi hacienda y de repente me di cuenta que había sobrepasado los límites de ésta, quise volver pero la lluvia no me dejó. –habló rápidamente y con nerviosismo, lo cual me pareció inofensivo de su parte._

 _Si alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a terminar locamente enamorada de él, jamás le habría creído._

 _-Descuida, no es mi casa, pero sí está en mi propiedad. ¿Vives en el racho Haddock?_

 _Él sonrió. –Sí, estudiaba la universidad, pero ya terminé y volví a mis raíces. –comentó no muy animado._

 _Sonreí, quizá él no tenía idea del tono aburrido en el que relataba lo que le había pasado, pero yo habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de tener esa experiencia de salir de casa, estudiar y tomar decisiones que no involucraran tomar medicinas._

 _-¿Y tú? ¿Vives en esta hacienda Thorson? –preguntó ingenuamente, a lo que también me reí._

 _-De hecho no estás en la haciena Thorson. Es la hacienda Hofferson, y sí, vivo aquí. Soy Astrid Hofferson. –le estiré la mano para presentarme._

 _Él se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, nervioso por demostrar clara incomodidad._

 _-Vaya, debo empezar a conocer los alrededores. Mucho gusto, señorita, soy Hiccup Haddock. –me apretó la mano suavemente, aunque su nombre me causó curiosidad._

 _-¿Eres hermano de Toothless? –pregunté._

 _-Sí, nos llevamos un año de edad ¿lo conoces?_

 _-Sí, lo he visto junto a tus padres en algunas reuniones, además que es_ compañero de mi prima en la Universidad.

Recuerdo que ese momento fue completamente irrelevante. Éramos dos desconocidos que coincidieron en una vieja y abandonada choza, y después de algún tiempo, esa choza se volvió como nuestro santuario y lugar de escape.

Desde ese día Hiccup no sólo me regaló las ganas de vivir, sino una razón para hacerlo: su amor. Es por eso que me negué a creer que pel me hubiera donado su corazón para que yo siguiera viviendo.

La palabras de Snotlout retumban en mi cabeza, y ahora en mi nuevo corazón.

-¿Qué? –apenas y puedo hablar, empiezo a ver borroso y me mareo demasiado, dejo caer mi cabeza a la almohada y automáticamente llevo mis manos al corazón. Siento varias gasas pegadas a la piel y una línea que atraviesa mi pecho.

¿A caso es cierto?

Los latidos que nacen mi corazón empiezan a descontrolarse. Ya no escucho nada, los oídos me zumban y empiezo a sentir arder mi pecho.

-¡No! ¡no! –grito desesperada, Hiccup no pudo haber muerto, no pudo tomar esa decisión de donarme su corazón…

" _Mi corazón es tuyo, Astrid"_ –recuerdo las palabras que me dijo anoche… irónica y literal realidad que se burlaba de nosotros.

Veo que Heather le pega al primo de Hiccup y que todos empiezan a gritar, es un escándalo, todos me hablan, pero no escucho nada. Nada me importa, vuelvo a sentir lo mismo que sentí el día en que mis padres murieron… un vacío, pero ahora es mucho peor. Ya no hay nada, la única razón por la que tenía ganas de vivir era para estar con Hiccup, y ahora ya no está él ¿qué haré?

Vuelvo a sentir los latidos de mi corazón. Ya no siento esa arritmia ni dolor, ahora es algo diferente, como si en cada latido hubiera una oportunidad, pero ya no es igual, ya no quiero nada de eso, no quiero alegría, ni amor, ni mucho menos esperanza.

No oigo nada, hasta que entra Stormfly y me ve asustada, veo también a Toothless y lo veo con el brazo enyesado y muchas cicatrices en su cara, maldición, sí es verdad lo que dijeron.

Todos le pegan a Snotlout, pero al menos él fue sincero.

-Hiccup… -susurro levemente para sumirme en un profundo sueño a cada segundo después de que la enfermera entró y me inyectó un tranquilizante, no tengo ganas de nada, así que sólo recuerdo, recuerdo el día en que conocí al chico que robó mi raro y enfermo corazón y me dio el suyo a cambio.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

No diré nada, sólo gracias por leer esta historia.

La enfermedad de Astrid se llama Cardiomegalia y es una enfermedad que yo también padezco. Descuiden, aquí está muy muy alterados los síntomas y las consecuencias, en realidad no es tan mala como la describo, además que yo tengo la fase 0001 de 5, es muy leve aunque lo de no agitarse es de verdad.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 **-** _Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado** _:_ 17 de septiembre de 2016


	3. II A eso se le llama vivir

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 2:** A eso se le llama vivir

.

.

.

Toda mi vida he querido ser diferente, y sin darme cuenta ya lo era.

Tenía tanta necesidad de librarme de la presión familiar y futuro legado que mi hermano y yo heredaremos.

Hace varios años que mi abuelo falleció y nos mudamos a nuestra hacienda, mi padre tomó el mando y lo ha hecho de maravilla, en lugar de la administración en la empresa, la cual se encontraba en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, cuando recién nos mudaos de manera permanente sólo viví allí cerca de un mes, pues de inmediato me regresé a la ciudad a terminar mis estudios, y después me fui al extranjero a continuar con la maestría.

No me quejo tanto de lo que estudié ni de lo que he conseguido, pues esos estudios le abrieron capo empresarial a la hacienda, por lo que dentro de un par de meses empezaremos a exportar, además de expandir el comercio con otro tipo de productos.

Antes de esa maestría, estudié en la universidad de Berk, para eso me fui a vivir con mis abuelos maternos. Ocasionalmente visitaba a mis padres quienes aseguran y dicen que tengo el don de dirigir el negocio familiar, pero la verdad es que me siento total y completamente ajeno a dicha vida. Lo mío es viajar, conocer, satisfacer mi necesidad de conocimiento, explorar el mundo, dibujar y diseñar las ideas más locas que pasan por mi cabeza… ser yo, ser solamente yo.

El trato que había hecho con mi padre era terminar de estudiar para que pudiera hacer lo que yo deseara, así que me gradué un año antes de la universidad, estudiando administración y algo de aconomía, lamentablemente y gracias a mi estilo nerd fui el primero de la generación y resultó que como reconocimiento me otorgaron una beca del 100% para estudiar fuera. Mi padre me _aconsej_ _ó_ (obligó) a aceptar dicha oferta, y mi sueño se vio ofuscado nuevamente, hasta hace dos días que regresé a mi querido Berk. Es claro que me gusta mi pequeño país, amo la naturaleza que hay en él, y con mayor razón la oportunidad de la vida tranquila, pero no es todo. No sólo no deseo quedarme y dirigir la empresa láctea y bovina que mi padre dirige. Toda la vida me criaron para tomar las riendas de un negocio, sin la oportunidad de dirigir mi vida y mis sueños.

 _-_ _¿_ _Ya te vas?_ –recuerdo que mi padre me interceptó en las caballerizas para hablar de nuevo conmigo.

 _-Ir_ _é_ _a dar una vuelta en Svart_. –le dije con fastidio. _–_ _Es de las pocas cosas que se me permite hacer,_ _¿_ _no?_

Me miró derrotado. _–_ _Ten cuidado, no te vayas a perder_. –me ayudó a ajustar las riendas.

 _-Conozco mi hacienda, pap_ _á_ _._

 _-En tres a_ _ñ_ _os cambiaron muchas cosas, compramos el terreno vecino de los Thorson, y tenemos pensado hacer_ _…_

 _-Luego me dices de tus planes, deseo montar antes de que llueva._

Me duele tratarlo así, tan cortante y tan grosero, pero me es inevitable, lo relaciono con la pérdida de tiempo que he tenido y lo lejano que me parecen mis sueños ahora.

Monté a mi caballo negro y simplemente salí de ese lugar para reconocer el lugar donde crecí y también del que me alejaron para estudiar.

Me aventuré a reconocer el territorio del que me habló mi padre. No era posible que tres hectáreas más fueron anexadas, qué lástima que los Thorson vendieron esa área, aunque pensando bien, ellos se dedican al empaque, no tenía mucho caso que las tuvieran desocupadas, lo bueno es que eran grandes socios de mi abuelo, y ahora lo siguen siendo de mi padre.

Sin embargo, Svart empezó a relinchar, de seguro presentía un problema, y no se equivocó, estaba lejos de la casa principal, por lo que sería bastante difícil llegar, además que por lo poco que monté, logué notar que había mucho lodo, preferí refugiarme en alguna parte, aunque sólo había terreno con el pasto grande y crecido, hasta que noté que de la nada la hierba se hizo menos acrecentada y plana, incluso vi un par de árboles de manzanas, supuse que estaba en los límites del terrero, porque en nuestra hacienda casi no hay árboles frutales, o al menos en ese entonces no los había.

Me adentré un poco hasta que la lluvia se hizo presente.

-Maldición. –mascullé, sé que a Svart no le gusta montar cuando llueve, pero extrañamente, para mí es una de las experiencias más agradables.

Traté de que mi flequillo mojado y desaliñado no me nublara la vista, hasta que me percaté que había una pequeña choza a unos metros de distancia.

Tenía varias opciones. Podía regresar, podía quedarme mojando en la lluvia, podía bajar del caballo e indicarle a Svart que regresara solo a casa para seguir caminando por esos lugares… pero tomé la decisión correcta, un par de semanas después lo averigüé. Decidí intentar y descubrir algo de lo que aun no tenía conocimiento.

Caminamos un poco, amarré a Svart a una de las bases de manera que sostenían el techo quebradizo de la vieja choza y me adentré.

En cuanto puse un pie en la cabaña el torrencial se hizo más fuerte, noté que Svart se alarmó y debido al nudo tan senillo que hice él se fue corriendo. Un par de horas después supe que había regresado a los establos de la hacienda.

Mientras tanto yo me quedé allí, esperando a que la tormenta pasase para regresar a mi hogar y hacerle frente a mi padre.

Me dediqué a buscar la manera de decirle que no me quería quedar en la hacienda para dirigirla en un futuro, eso no es lo que quería.

Me senté en una esquina y tomé una de las sillas empolvadas que había allí, hasta que me di cuenta que mi ropa estaba empapada. Vi la chimenea preparada para que iniciara el fuego, fue un golpe de suerte que un mechero y un poco de aceite siguieran allí, así que no lo dudé y decidí calentarme un poco, esperaba que no contara eso como allanamiento de morada o algo por el estilo.

Ingenuamente consideré que era parte de la propiedad de los Thorson, pero al cabo de unos segundos, una maravillosa mujer me corrigió de la manera más noble.

Parecí un tonto frente a ella.

De seguro le parecí inofensivo e insignificante, pero desde que estreché su mano y miré los ojos de Astrid Hofferson, no pude amar a nadie más por el resto de mi vida, aunque en ese momento no sabía que era amor.

La primera impresión que tuve de Astrid fue "Es muy hermosa", ahora que lo pienso si le hubiese dicho eso, sin duda me hubiera golpeado, por suerte no le dije nada y mejor aún es que fue amable.

¡Qué estúpido debí haberme visto por no saber que era la hacienda Hofferson!

Pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora y apacible de ella, así como su hermoso corazón me hicieron burlarme de mí mismo.

 _-Vaya, debo empezar a conocer los alrededores. Mucho gusto, señorita, soy Hiccup Haddock. –me apretó la mano suavemente, aunque recuerdo que alzó una ceja, curiosa. -¿Eres hermano de Toothless?_

Ese hermano mío siempre es más popular que yo, de seguro es porque le falta un incisivo en la mandíbula.

 _-Sí, nos llevamos un año de edad ¿lo conoces?_

 _-Sí, lo he visto junto a tus padres en algunas reuniones, además que es_ _compañero de mi prima en la Universidad._

Le sonreí mientras me percaté de cierta melancolía en la mirada de ella, como si deseara algo más en su vida, una mirada llena de sueños y también repleta de limitaciones, una mirada igual a la mía.

Éramos dos desconocidos que coincidieron en una vieja y abandonada choza, pero desde ese momento algo en mi pecho me decía que haría lo que fuera necesario por ver esa mirada feliz de nueva cuenta.

Y así lo hice.

Hasta este momento.

Desde ese día Astrid y yo mantuvimos contacto. Empezó algo gracioso, pues al terminar la lluvia y darnos cuenta que no tenía a mi caballo para regresar ella me ofreció que montara a Yvara para después ella regresar a su hacienda.

Con algo de pena me subí, hasta me permitió dirigir a la hermosa Yegua.

 _-¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?_ –me preguntó para dar inicio a una conversación.

-Espero que no sea tanto tiempo. Tengo planes lejos de aquí.

-¿Tanto odias este lugar? –preguntó ligeramente ofendida.

-No, no es eso. Me encanta de hecho, pero no me veo como el futuro de la Hacienda Haddock. –imité a mi padre y la hice reír un poco, su risa fue tan natural y sincera que aunque no la vi porque iba a mi espalda, la sentí a la perfección en mi hombro derecho.

-Al menos tienes elección, ¿y cuáles son esos planes, si se pueden saber?

-Viajar. –le confesé en un susurro. –Ver el mundo. En parte acepté la beca de la maestría para explorar otras tierras… he estado en Europa, pero no era igual estudiar que ir de exploración.

-Suena increíble. –me respondió con ese aire melancólico, si hubiese sabido que debido a la enfermedad de su corazón no podía viajar ni agitarse demasiado, ni siquiera hubiera mencionado nada.

Ese fue el inicio de la primer aventura más sorprendente de mi vida: conocer a Astrid.

La segunda, fue enamorarme de ella, aunque para mí no fue difícil, lo difícil fue convencerla a ella de arriesgarnos juntos, de seguir con los sueños que teníamos, tratar de hacerlos realidad y seguir soñando en grande. Eso mismo que ella me pidió hacer durante tres maravillosos años a su lado, de los cuales no cambio ni un segundo, ni siquiera el segundo en el que nos peleamos tan fuerte que ella sufrió de un amago de infarto, porque justo después de que ella salió del hospital, nuestra relación se hizo más fuerte sin importarnos la palabra "futuro". Empezó una nueva e increíble etapa en nuestra vida, al cabo de unos meses ella estuvo bien, ambos viajamos en compañía de nuestros amigos, claro que con extremos cuidados para ella e hice realidad mi sueño de ver el mundo.

Otra cosa que logré hacer fue comprarme una motocicleta, me animó a que estudiara lo que realmente quería y hasta conseguimos que nuestros hermanos (prima suya en realidad) se animaran a darle un nombre oficial a su relación, eran más que obvios que se querían.

Todo iba tan bien que incluso me empezó a agradar la idea de administrar en un futuro la hacienda, porque Astrid me enseñó a descubrir que era bueno, sólo que tenía miedo a ser todo lo que podía ser.

Todo iba de maravilla, incluso tras hablarlo con sus tíos y con mis padres, les confesé que le iba a pedir matrimonio, hasta estaba trabajando en el diseño del anillo de compromiso que le daría, aunque ya le había dado el de promesa; para mí fue sumamente especial que su tío me diera oportunidad de iniciar una vida juntos, a sabiendas de su enfermedad, pues una _corazonada_ me decía que Astrid viviría muchos años más.

Pero yo de iluso e ingenuo como siempre.

Esa misma noche había hablado por mi celular con Astrid, bromeando como comúnmente lo hacíamos, pero sí me percaté de que estaba un poco extraña, ella mencionó que estaba cansada por que montó un rato en la tarde y practicó arco con Heather y que tenía sueño, debí decirle que fuera al médico en ese momento, incluso se nos ocurrió ir a la choza donde nos conocimos, aunque desde la última vez que estuvimos allí ella se había enfermado, opté que lo dejáramos para otro día y me alegro, porque de lo contrario ella se habría sentido mal allí y haría sido más difícil auxiliarla.

Un par de horas después escuché la sirena de una ambulancia, era muy lejana, hubiese sido percibida de día, pero como era el campo y de noche, la pasibilidad permitió que fuera percibida, de seguro era porque había habido un choque o algún deslave, pues en estas temporadas de lluvia los accidentes en carretera se incrementaban. No pude dormir ni un momento, daba vueltas en mi cama, me puse a leer, a dibujar hasta me vi tentado en salir a caminar, así que me vestí y tome mis llaves de mi motocicleta para no molestar a Svart, y justo cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, Toothless estaba allí, con una mirada sombría y a punto de llorar.

-¿Ya sabes? –me preguntó extrañado con voz entrecortada.

Negué rápido sin saber de qué hablaba y vi a mis padres saliendo de la habitación, casi listos para salir.

-Me llamó Storm… se llevaron a Astrid al hospital, le dio un semi-ataque al corazón, Hiccup… está muy mal, quiere verte para despedirse.

Esas palabras me derrumbaron mi mundo, ella era mi mundo.

De repente sentí que nada me respondía.

Ni mis piernas ni mis pensamientos.

Sólo escuché que mi corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza taladrando mi pecho, y fue cuando por primera vez me pregunté ¿Por qué yo tenía un corazón sano y ella no?

Ella ocupaba un corazón para seguir viviendo, y sé que yo no podría vivir sin ella, pero ella sí podría vivir sin mí.

Ella era más fuerte que yo.

Sin si quiera parpadear regresé a mi habitación y tomé mi mochila, allí estaba mi libreta de dibujo y unas cosas escritas, además del anillo para Astrid, era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Vamos. –les pedí a mis padres que me veían preocupados.

Me mantuve sereno en el trayecto al hospital.

Toothless estuvo mensajeándose con Stormfly para mantenernos al tanto durante esa hora y media de trayecto a la ciudad.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana pero no sentía sueño ni calor ni miedo, incluso sonreía porque tenía una vaga esperanza y solución.

No entendí bien al doctor, pero nos dijo que el corazón de ella iba en incremento, no era cáncer, era algo inusual, esa cardiomegalia que hacía que el musculo interno del corazón de Astrid se esforzara más y por lo tanto se cansaba más fácil. Por obra del cielo lograron estabilizarla, aunque pasaría allí la noche.

Entré a hablar con ella y con una sonrisa me dijo adiós.

Allí estaban Storm, sus tíos y por supuesto yo. Estuvimos hablando un poco hasta que entró el doctor y le dijo que le iban a inyectar tranquilizantes para que descansara en la noche, que mañana le harían una operación, la cual le daría mejores oportunidades de vivir, que ya tenían la cura para sanar su gran corazón.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que era yo quien había hablado con el doctor, para decirle mi plan, sólo vi su mirada llena de ilusión y esperanza, me volteó a ver con una sonrisa a pesar de haberse despedido de mí.

- _Estaremos juntos mucho más tiempo, mi amor._ –me dijo, y en ese momento comprobé que era una buena decisión, que yo viviría a través de ella y ella viviría a través de mí.

-Sí mi lady, por siempre.

-¿Incluso con mi mutante corazón? –dijo con broma, empezando a dormitar.

Le acaricié la frente y le di un suave beso, el cual apeas y pudo corresponder.

-Mi corazón es tuyo Astrid, no lo olvides. –le confesé esa gran, literal y denotativa verdad.

Ella me sonrió, incluso se ruborizó de una manera angelical.

-¿Estarás conmigo cuando despierte? –me preguntó en su susurro.

Tragué duro. - No puedo vivir sin ti. Estaré contigo siempre.

.

.

.

 _._

 **Derramó lagrimas por saber lo que su hermano había decidido, se burló de él cuando escuchó la plática con los doctores y de inmediato se lo dijo a sus padres para que l convencieran de lo contrario.**

 **Todos le prohibieron hacer eso, incluso los doctores le comentaron que harían otra operación, dejando el trasplante como última opción.**

 **Se fue enojado del hospital, él lo siguió y sin que Hiccup se diera cuenta se subió en su motocicleta. Era de noche, el pavimento mojado, Hiccup conduciendo enojado y un chofer de un tráiler a toda velocidad…**

 **El accidente fue inevitable.**

 **Su brazo roto fue lo de menos, lo cruel fue ver un pedazo de metal del tráiler atravesar el pecho de su hermano justo frente a él.**

 **Todo lo demás fue borroso hasta que despertó al día siguiente, con Stormfly a su lado.**

 **-¿Cómo está Hiccup? –fue lo primero que preguntó, pero su novia sólo empezó a llorar, primeramente agradecida de que el amor de su vida estaba bien y casi ileso, pero también con un profundo dolor por el accidente y lo que había ocurrido con su cuñado.**

 **-Tooth, ocurrió una desgracia.**

 **El chico atendió las palabras de su novia. Negó con dolor lo que ocurría, por un momento pensó que Hiccup había provocado el accidente para conseguir la donación para Astrid, pero de inmediato recordó la práctica que tuvieron cuando iban de regreso al hospital, así que descargó un suicido voluntario, pero se negaba a aceptar la realidad de su consanguíneo.**

 **-Quiero verlo, quiero ver a Hiccup. –pidió, sin poder borrar la imagen de su cabeza cuando la varilla atravesó el cuerpo de su hermano.**

.

.

.

.

.

Valka estaba desconsolada. No sabía qué hacer, los enfermeros le entregaron las pertenencias de Hiccup y de Toothless cuando llegaron al hospital, fue una coincidencia que ambos estuvieran allí.

Resbuscó entre las cosas de su primogénito hasta que se encontró una carta dirigida a Astrid, quien en esos momentos ya estaba en cirugía para que le re reconstruyeran su corazón.

Sabía que Hiccup había escrito eso, pues era su letra y quería escuchar a su hijo por medio de esas palabras físicas.

Con algo de culpa la abrió, y leyó tantas cosas, pero lo que más le impactó fue el final, porque lo había escrito con la esperanza de que lo aceptaran como donante del corazón de Astrid, lo cual le pareció tan apasionado, pero que a fin de cuentas no era necesario para ella.

.

 _Astrid, te amo tanto por tantas razones que jamás terminaría de descubrirlas, gracias a ti empecé a tomar riesgos, a tomar decisiones, a sufrir, a disfrutar, a aventurarme a todo sin tener un plan, me has enseñado que el amor es lo más maravilloso que te puede pasar, que vale la pena arriesgarse a pesar de salir lastimado y que un corazón enamorado es demasiado fuerte, incluso aunque físicamente agonice, es el más tenaz de todos con tal de descubrir todo aquello a lo que se le llama vivir y ahora lo sé gracias a ti._

 _Espero que te recuperes pronto y puedas seguir realizando los sueños que tenemos._

 _Sé que lo harás y sé que podrás._

 _No te culpes, es mi decisión y lo hago porque sé que eres fuerte, que puedes con todo y que podrás estar sin mí._

 _Ahora, escucha nuestro corazón, mi lady y ve a dónde él te lleve…_

 _Con todo mi corazón, Hiccup Haddock_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas de la autora:**

No lloren ni me quieran matar, aun no termina, le faltan dos capis…

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 **-** _Escribe con el coraz_ _ó_ _n-_

 **Publicado** _:_ 18 de octubre de 2016


	4. III ¡Vivámoslo!

Lo de las negritas en el capi pasado no es nada relevante, es sólo como cambié de punto de vista en el personaje, era para que se notara.

 **.**

 **El nombre del capi está basado en una de mis canciones favoritas de Rio Roma,.**

 **.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 3:** ¡Vivámoslo!

" _O nos volvemos cobardes, o le hacemos caso al corazón"_

.

.

 _-Puedes cambiarte, Astrid. –dijo el doctor una vez que terminó de hacerme el eco de mi pecho._

 _Storm estaba conmigo y me pasó mi bolso donde había dejado mi ropa para ponerme esa incómoda bata._

 _Me limpié el gel y me cambié tras un biombo mientras escuché las hojas imprimirse desde el aparato que hace la ecografía. Sentía mi corazón nervioso, ya que era el último examen antes de una decisión importante._

 _Ambas nos sentamos tras el escritorio mientras el médico anexaba mis últimos estudios al expediente._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estoy? –me atreví a preguntar._

 _El doctor se humedeció los labios y habló por fin. Pensé que sus palabras me derrumbarían, pero fue todo lo contrario._

 _-Creo que estar enamorada si ayuda a tu corazón. –me sonrió y mi prima chilló alto. –Es algo inusual en los pacientes que tienen tu enfermedad. Pero creo que tú y tu novio podrán ir a ese viaje que han estado planeando. Te daré algunas instrucciones por escrito, son casi las que has estado tomando, sólo recuerda no agitarte demasiado porque incrementa tu presión y es posible que el cambio de altitud lo lleves poco a poco, fuera de eso… tu corazón es diferente es más fuerte y esperemos que siga así por mucho más._

 _Cada palabra que el doctor me dijo aumentó mi esperanza, me animó a tomar más riesgos y sobretodo a confiar en las palabras de Hiccup._

 _-¡Gracias, doctor! Le prometo cuidarme._

 _-Sólo algo importante. –el doctor se puso serio y me causó un poco de alerta tanto a mí como a Storm. –Tráiganme un postal de los fiordos._

 _-Le traeremos cinco. –gritó mi prima apurada por salir del consultorio._

 _Cuando salí del hospital Hiccup estaba allí con su moto, la acababa de comprar y me subí, prácticamente sin despedirme de Storm quien se llevaría su carro._

 _-¡Diviértanse! –me gritó mi prima mientras mi chico arrancaba._

 _Anduvimos por un trecho en la carretera y antes de llegar a los límites de la hacienda de mis tíos llegamos a una cala que habíamos descubierto cuando Svart se perdió._

 _-¿Y? –pregunté al notar que estábamos en un lugar que era poco usual._

 _-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?_

 _Me senté en una roca, me quité los tenis y metí mis pies en la orilla del agua, él hizo lo mismo._

 _-Me dijo que le lleve postales de los fiordos. –exclamé tan emocionada por iniciar ese viaje y disfrutar de la compañía de Hiccup._

 _El sólo me abrazó y me cargó, dando vueltas por sobre su mismo punto._

 _-Entonces es momento de confirmar los boletos. –le sugiero mientras él me besa._

 _Se apartó un poco y me tomó la mano._

 _-Antes debo preguntarte algo. –me dijo serio. Me asusté un poco y más cuando nos sentemos a la orilla del recoveco del agua. –Hemos estado juntos por dos años y…_

 _Recuerdo que pensé que iba a terminar conmigo. No lo habría culpado, no era fácil estar junto a una enferma como yo._

 _Y sin siquiera imaginarme, se apoyó en su rodilla izquierda y sacó un collar. Era un relicario, uno de los más exquisitos que he visto en mi vida. La parte delantera era trasparente y se podían ver algunos dijes dentro. No le pude prestar tanta atención porque él lo abrió delante de mí y había un anillo._

 _-Astrid. Sabes que hemos hablado de un futuro juntos. No quiero que estés asustada por lo que pueda ocurrir. Este collar es para que lo lleves siempre a la altura de tu corazón y estés consiente que pase lo que pase tu corazón es más fuerte de lo que crees._

 _Sus palabras me conmovieron._

 _-Sé que no te gustan los anillos, por eso mandé hacer este relicario para que lo guardes. Es una promesa Astrid. Me gustaría que fuera de compromiso, pero te prometo que algún día te lo propondré y estaremos juntos por muchos años._

 _Sentí miedo. Mucho miedo. No quería aceptar ese presente. Era demasiado para mí._

 _Él notó mi inseguridad y apartó el collar y el anillo de mi mano._

 _Pensé en tantas cosas, la mayoría era para que él no me volvería a hablar y me puse en su lugar. Él me daba todo, le daba sentido a mi vida entera. Pude ver a través de sus ojos la decepción que le causé._

 _-No era mi intención incomodarte. –me dijo con culpa. –Por favor, compadécete de mí y finjamos que esto nunca pasó y si aún quieres sigamos con los planes del viaje._

 _No me dio tiempo de decirle nada porque de repente cerró ese relicario y lo arrojó hacia dentro de la cala, como si no me importara lo que eso representaba… justo lo que yo le di a entender._

 _-Hiccup… -susurré._

 _Me acuerdo que miles de imágenes empezaron a pasar por mi mente, ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida durante esos dos años sin él?_

 _-No pasa nada. Olvidemos esto._

 _Pero no pude olvidarlo. Jamás lo haría. Lo que acababa de hacerle puede que no sólo le rompería el corazón, también las esperanzas… incluyendo las mías._

 _-¡No! –le grité asustada, asustada por perderlo, asustada por lastimarlo, pero sobretodo asustada por no dejarlo cumplir esa promesa._

 _Lo raro es que no sabía nadar, pero no lo pensé. Me aventé a dónde había caído el collar y desesperada lo empecé a buscar._

 _En la impotencia y el arrebato ni me molesté en tomar aire, eso sólo provocó que me acelerara y que por obviedad mi corazón trabajara de más. Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas debido al cumulo de emociones que viví, pero le agradezco tanto a Hiccup que me haya salvado, desde entonces me enseñó a nadar para evitar sorpresas._

 _Tosiendo me recargué en la orilla y tras escupir algo de agua logré pararme y hablar con él._

 _-¿Estás loca? –me preguntó asustado, como si hubiera olvidado todo._

 _Mis labios tmblaron y mis rodillas quisieron doblarse, no por el miedo al agua, sino por la estupidez que estuve a punto de cometer: rechazar a Hiccup._

 _-Sí… loca por ti. Loca por tener miedo a que el día de mañana no pueda estar contigo._

 _Con cada palabra que decía apretaba más y más ese collar en la palma de mi mano. La ropa me escurría gruesas gotas del agua fría._

 _Empezaba a temblar por tanto nerviosismo y el miedo, pero no me detuve._

 _-Hiccup… le tengo miedo al futuro. Temo lo que pueda pasar. Antes de conocerte me daba pavor salir de mi habitación porque podía enfermarme, caer o simplemente mi corazón podía dejar de funcionar. No quiero perderte, pero entiende que puedo morir en unos minutos, días…_

 _-O cientos de años. –Hiccup me apoyó o trató de hacerlo tomándome de las manos._

 _-No, Hicc. No lo creo. No quiero hacerte daño y algo que tengo muy claro es que no tengo la vida asegurada y cuando termine… sólo les dejaré dolor a las personas que quiero._

 _Él me miró con lástima, y me causó más dolor porque le dio la razón a mis ideas._

 _-Tienes razón Astrid. No tienes la vida asegurada. –cuando escuché eso bajé la mirada, pero de inmediato me tomó de la barbilla y alzó mi vista. –Nadie la tiene, mi amor. Es lo impresionante de la vida… no sabemos qué pasará en los siguientes segundos._

 _Le sonreí enternecida. –No sé incluso si mi corazón aguante hasta mañana._

 _Él me besó la frente y me susurró enternecidamente. Tomó el collar que seguía apretando en mi mano y lo colocó con delicadeza alrededor de mi cuello. -… Entonces disfrutemos el hoy y esperemos las decisiones del destino para seguir amándonos. Tú corazón estará bien, aunque se rompa, aunque esté débil a pesar del miedo en el que lo quieres ahogar, eres tú quien va a decidir lo que le pase, si muere por miedo o vive con él. ¿Me escuchaste? Tú corazón será fuerte mientras tú lo creas. Entonces… ¿cuál es tu decisión?_

 _Sus palabras me cambiaron para siempre. Mi corazón hablaba, pero a fin de cuentas era yo quién le daría la voz._

 _-Mi decisión eres tú. Tú y tu loco corazón. –le dije mientras abría el relicario y me ponía el anillo de promesa que me acababa de dar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La cabeza me duele de nuevo. Ese dulce sueño en el que estaba terminó. Sonrió inconscientemente por recordar uno de los momentos más hermosos que viví con Hiccup.

No me puedo mover pero empiezo a escuchar las cosas, y como si fuera un rayo recuerdo lo que me pasó y cómo es que llegué allí.

 _Hiccup_

Trato de llorar pero simplemente no puedo. Quiero morir y reunirme con él. No soporto este agónico dolor de no volverlo a ver.

 _-Snotlout no debió decirle eso a Astrid. –_ escuché la voz molesta de Heather, o al menos creo que era ella.

- _Tooth ya le pegó y le tumbó un diente_. –comentó… ¿Valka?

Intento moverme, pero no da resultado. No hay nada de respuesta en mi cuerpo. Las voces se hacen distantes y escucho que salen de la habitación.

Unos minutos más de lucha interna y logro abrir los ojos.

Está oscuro y puedo observar que es de noche a través de la traviesa luz que entra por la ventana.

Giro mi cabeza a los lados y me doy cuenta que estoy sola en el cuarto del hospital. Respiro y trato de ser objetiva… pero ya no puedo. Me acomodo y trato de sentarme.

La herida cosida me duele en el pecho y trato de alcanzar el vaso con agua que está sobre una de las mesitas, pero al hacerlo veo la bolsa de Valka. Es inconfundible, no me gusta andar de fisgona, pero ahora necesito algo a lo que aferrarme, la alcanzo para ver si hay algo de Hiccup allí y veo una cajita de terciopelo negra… con mis manos temblorosas la abrí y la dejé caer al suelo.

Lo que temía: un anillo. Este si era el de compromiso, o al menos eso creo.

En la bolsa también hay un sobre, dice mi nombre. Está abierto y me molesto, porque si es mío, nadie debió leerlo antes que yo.

Algo me dice que esto va a doler y compruebo mis sospechas con la primera línea que leo.

 _Astrid, te amo tanto por tantas razones que jamás terminaría de descubrirlas, gracias a ti empecé a tomar riesgos, a tomar decisiones, a sufrir, a disfrutar, a aventurarme a todo sin tener un plan, me has enseñado que el amor es lo más maravilloso que te puede pasar, que vale la pena arriesgarse a pesar de salir lastimado y que un corazón enamorado es demasiado fuerte, incluso aunque físicamente agonice, es el más tenaz de todos con tal de descubrir todo aquello a lo que se le llama vivir y ahora lo sé gracias a ti._

 _Espero que te recuperes pronto y puedas seguir realizando los sueños que tenemos._

 _Sé que lo harás y sé que podrás._

 _No te culpes, es mi decisión y lo hago porque sé que eres fuerte, que puedes con todo y que podrás estar sin mí._

 _Ahora, escucha nuestro corazón, mi lady y ve a dónde él te lleve…_

 _Con todo mi corazón, Hiccup Haddock_

 _Posdata: Vive el momento, es todo lo que tienes de mí ahora._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una fuerza superior me hace flaquear. Dejo la carta en la mesita y me trato de sostener. Me recargo en la cama y escucho que la puerta se abre.

-¡Astrid! ¡No hagas eso! –escucho la voz de mi tía que aventó el café que traía seguramente para ella.

Stormfly entra detrás de ella y logra tomarme del brazo.

-Hiccup… ya no está conmigo. –le susurro.

Mi prima me toma de las manos y me sonríe. –No Astrid, el idiota te Snotlout te jugó esa broma… él está vivo.

¿Qué dijo? ¿Entonces de quién es este corazón?

Mi prima me lee la mente. –No tienes ningún trasplante, te operaron y lograron quitar parte de tu corazón para que tuviera un tamaño promedio. Tu corazón es terco.

-Al igual que tú. –dijo mi tía ayudándome a subir a la cama.

-¿Dónde está Hiccup? –pregunté sin creerme del todo eso que me decían.

Ella se miraron en la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Por favor, díganme. –les supliqué.

Mi tía me tomó una mano y la sujetó fuerte.

-Está en cuidados intensivos. Perdió una pierna y… está en coma.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

¿Se esperaban eso?

Lo planee así desde el principio jeje, creí que era obvio, descuiden, no mato a Hiccup en mis fics (aun)

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 **-** _Escribe con el coraz_ _ó_ _n-_

 **Publicado** _:_ 1 de febrero de 2017


	5. IV A medio vivir

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Otro nombre de capi inspirado en canciones, esta vez de Noel Schajris "A medio vivir".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo 4:**_ _A medio vivir_

 _Vive tu vida conmigo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Por qué no entendían lo que donar el corazón significaba tanto para él?

No es que quisiera terminar con su vida, pero deseaba que Astrid viviera por los dos.

Estaba furioso con todos. Enojado por la maldita enfermedad de Astrid que no le permitía ser tan fuerte como él sabía que lo era.

Salió enojado porque Toothless le había dicho su plan a sus papás, y no sólo eso, que el doctor le comentó que no era recomendable un trasplante, no mientras el corazón de Astrid funcionara bajo tratamiento.

Pero él ya no quería que Astrid sufriera con tratamientos ni con miedo, deseaba regalarle algo de seguridad.

Deseaba darle la oportunidad de ser feliz. Sí, quizá era algo suicida pero tenía que hacerlo.

Sus palabras le cambiaron para siempre. Su corazón hablaba, pero a fin de cuentas era yo quién le daría la voz.

"Mi decisión eres tú. Tú y tu loco corazón" -recordó las palabras de Astrid cuando prometieron que estarían juntos toda la vida.

Subió a su moto, necesitaba aplacar su mente y toda esa adrenalina aunada a la furia que sentía.

-¡Hiccup! –le gritó su hermano para que se detuviese, pero en ese momento él empezó a andar. El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó contra él para subirse también.

-¡Tonto! –le gritó Hiccup pues se desequilibró con tanto movimiento.

-¡Tú eres el tonto! –le pegó Toothless, pero Hiccup en lugar de disminuir la velocidad la aumentó por todo el suelo de la carretera.

-Hiccup detente. –pidió el menor, asustado por tanta agitación. El Haddock mayor entendió y bajó la velocidad hasta que encontró un recoveco en el camino y se detuvo por completo.

Se bajaron en medio de la noche, Hiccup aventó el casco y se tiró al piso empezando a golpear la tierra.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a papá? –preguntó llorando de furia.

Toothless se sintió regañado. –Lo siento.

-Sí, deberías sentirlo. Porque si Astrid no libra esto, jamás te perdonaré. –advirtió, haciendo que el chimuelo se aturdiera.

-Hiccup… sabes que no es así.

-Lo que sé es que eres un envidioso. Un egoísta… yo… yo quería ser su héroe. Quería darle la oportunidad de vivir.

-Lo único que le darías sería remordimiento, caray hermano, parece que no la conoces. ¿En serio crees que sería feliz si sabe que moriste para que ella sanara?

El castaño no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Sin duda alguna él tenía un punto a favor.

-Ella es fuerte. –la defendió, le molestaba que la subestimaran. –Ella es más de lo que todos creen.

-Hiccup… ella lo ha dicho, tú eres su fuerza. Tú le das ganas de vivir. Imagina si no te tuviera. –trató de hace recapacitar. –Se culparía por el resto de su vida.

Hiccup dio un gran grito que de seguro se escuchó a lo largo de varios kilómetros a la redonda, en especial por tanto silencio y plenitud de la noche.

Se tiró de nuevo al piso y tanto él como su hermano se recargaron en la motocicleta.

-Tienes razón. La verdad es que prefiero morir porque ella es más fuerte que yo. Si algo le pasa a ella o… muere… yo no podría seguir viviendo… soy yo quien no puede imaginar un mundo sin ella presente.

Toothless se conmovió, abrazó a su hermano.

-La amo, Tooth. La amo demasiado.

-Lo sé, pero su amor es grande. Es fuerte. Ambos se complementan de una manera asombrosa. Los vi en el viaje, los dos eran plenamente felices, podrán con esto y más. Verás que el tratamiento de Astrid va a funcionar y ambos van a seguir con tantos planes y…

-Le iba a dar esto. –interrumpió, mostrando la cajita de terciopelo con el anillo fino adentro de ella.

El consanguíneo abrió los ojos sorprendido por la decisión de Hiccup y le sonrió cursimente.

-No, ¡no se la **ibas** a dar!

-Toothless, no lo hagas más difícil. Claro que sí se lo iba a dar. –reclamó, molesto sintiendo que su hermano no lo apoyaba.

El de cabello negro negó divertido. –No. No **ibas** , se lo **vas** a dar. –corrigió.

El castaño entendió a lo que se refería con esa corrección de palabras, dándole esperanza, apoyo y ánimo en medio de todas ellas. Le sonrió y le pegó un poco. –Gracias por ser mi hermano y mi mejor amigo. Tampoco sé que haría sin ti.

-Lo sé. Causo esa sensación en las personas. No importa si mato a alguien, todos me adoran. –alardeó con presunción.

Hiccup negó mientras se ponía de pie, dándole un coscorrón.

-¿Serías mi padrino?

Toothless alzó las manos emocionado. -¡Por supuesto! Pero antes tienes que ir al hospital; entrar al cuarto de Astrid y decirle lo mucho que la amas, además de entregarle ese anillo y pedirle que se case contigo. –habló emocionado imaginándose toda la escena de amor.

Hiccup sonrió, pues él se imaginaba lo mismo. –Sí.

Se subieron a la "night fury" y retomaron camino al hospital.

Iban hablando amenamente, pero una idea, o mejor dicho una certeza cruzó por su mente.

-Sabes Tooth… si algo me llegara a pasar a mí, en serio quiero que donen mis órganos. Puedo salvar más vidas de esta manera. La única condición es que mi corazón sea para ella. Donar es una manera de darle esperanza y oportunidad a alguien.

-¿No es como reciclar? –preguntó curioso, sujetando a su hermano por la cintura camino al hospital.

-No… es un regalo.

Los Haddock sonrieron, pues tenían una misma conclusión, lamentablemente, ese momento de distracción les impidió ver la luz que incrementaba frente a ellos.

-¡HICCUP CUIDADO!

El castaño era corto de reflejos pero de no ser por la vuelta rápida que dio el tráiler que venía en sentido contrario les habría pegado de lleno. Toothless salió volando y cayó sobre su brazo, quebrándolo en el instante. Aulló de dolor y desesperación sobretodo porque buscaba a su hermano en medio de la oscuridad.

Con múltiples dolores se arrastró por el piso, pues parecía que también estaba muy aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza.

-Hermano…

Escuchó una explosión detrás de él, era el tráiler de cargamento que se estrelló contra un poste de luz dejándolo tambaleante hasta que cayó de golpe en la tierra, arremetiendo contra lo que quedaba de la motocicleta de Hiccup.

Con mucho sacrificio trató de llegar hasta el vehículo esperando que Hiccup estuviera cerca de allí, pero su terror se hizo realidad al ver que no estaba cerca de él, sino debajo, aplastado por él de la cintura y toda su parte inferior.

-¡No! –gritó, trató de ponerse de pie pero sencillamente no pudo y menos con un brazo lastimado. –Hiccup… hermano… por favor. –rogó en vano, a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero no se rindió, trató de moverlo, pero al hacerlo él emitió un sonoro gemido de dolor.

-Mi pierna… -gimoteó quejumbroso el castaño que gimoteaba de agónico dolor.

Toothless echó un vistazo con dificultad a donde le indicaba y vio que estaba atorado por completo, pero eso no fue lo peor, sino que la carga del tráiler eran varillas de construcción. El peso de ellas ganó y se abrió el amarre que llevaba, para después empezar a caer una por una alrededor.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Hiccup al ser consciente de lo que podía ocurrir, pero Toothless ni se fijó porque seguía absorto en el problema de la pierna de él. Sólo sintió el grito de Hiccup al moverse y protegerlo de la lluvia de varas y metales que azotaron contra ellos.

Toothless vio a su hermano con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban por los miles de golpes que había recibido y entró en shock cuando notó que una de esas varillas atravesó el pecho del de la motocicleta.

Lo miró con terror, con miedo a no volver a hablar con él. Él le estaba salvando la vida a costa de la suya.

Hiccup, impetuoso por el extraño y maldito dolor que sentía en el centro de su pecho vio el palillo de metal encajado en su cuerpo, casi atravesándolo. Lo tocó para cerciorarse que era verdad y sonrió un poco, esperando tanto que el chimuelo lo tachó de loco.

-Hiccup, te pondrás bien. –prometió Toothless empezando a dormitar por el efecto del humo causado por la explosión.

-No, hermano. –habló a duras penas, escupiendo algo de sangre por su boca. –Dona mis órganos… mi corazón… mi corazón… -repitió casi ido por el dolor que sentía. –Mi corazón… es… es de mi lady.

Tras musitar agónicamente esas palabras Hiccup cayó de lado, moribundo.

-¡No! –pero ya era tarde, él no mostraba signos de vida, al contrario el pecho se le llenó de sangre. Tooth, con valor sacado de su interior, movió a su hermano que seguía medio atorado debajo del poste y de la motocicleta. Le movió la vara y la sacó con el cuidado que podía tener. Las manos temblorosas no ayudaron y tampoco el brazo que estaba roto. La sacó y la arrojó lejos. Presionó el pecho y el humo empezó a acabar con la poca lucidez que le quedaba.

-Hermano aguanta…

El menor quedó inconsciente, mientras que del castaño sólo se emitió una frase llena de significado.

-Astrid… mi lady… te doy mi corazón.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los doctores no me dejaron moverme en los siguientes días. Me descubrieron cada vez que intentaba salir del cuarto pero Sotmfly me mantenía al tanto del avance de Hiccup, aunque en realidad no había habido ninguno significativo._

 _Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi operación. No me gustaba decirlo pero me sentía mucho mejor. Me daban buenos pronósticos de vida y de recuperación. La herida ya estaba casi cicatrizada y oficialmente me darían de alta. Siempre tendría cardiomegalia, pero con esa operación quitaron la parte dañada del corazón, de esta manera las celulas crecerían con menor frecuencia y con el medicamento también pasarían a estabilizarse._

 _Empecé a recibir visitas en esas semanas. Mis amigas fueron las primeras y después los chicos, Snotlout también apareció por allí, recuerdo cuando ese imbécil vino a disculparse, siendo sujetado de la oreja de Ruffnut._

 _-Astrid… me alegra que estés bien. Verás… esa mentira que te dije es para que creyeras que Hiccup estuviera muerto, y después decirte que era broma, ya sabes… así te decía que no estaba muerto sino… en coma… y sin una pierna. Era una mejor idea cuando lo pensé, pero ya no es necesario que me pegues, ya Toothless, Tuffnut y hasta mi tío Stoick me pegaron. Perdí dos dientes._

 _Después abrió la boca y me mostró los huecos que tenía. Estúpido. Cuando esté mejor claro que le pegaré y le tumbaré un tercero._

 _En fin, mis tíos están pagando la cuenta del hospital en estos momentos. La verdad me da mucha pena que se desvivan tanto por mí._

 _-¿Lista para ir a casa? –me preguntó mi prima, guardando unas cosas más en la maleta y guardando los jabones del sanitario._

 _Asiento a cómo puedo. Me duele dejar el hospital, pues de cierta manera estaba cerca de Hiccup y eso me consolaba un poco._

 _-Storm, por favor. Ayúdame a ir a verlo. –le pido con ojos suplicantes, después de ponerme mis zapatos._

 _-As… sabes que mis papás no te dejan, además, te puedes impresionar mucho y causarte una reacción complicada. Recuerda que estás en recuperación._

 _-¿Ya lo viste? –le pregunto desesperada. –Necesito saber, es peor esta incertidumbre._

 _-Entré con Tooth. –me confiesa finalmente. -No quiero que te impactes, te puede hacer daño a tu…_

 _-¿Corazón? Stomfly, tú mejor que nadie debe de saber la agonía que siento. Tengo dos semanas sin saber más que lo que ustedes me dicen, y no es mucha información relevante._

 _-Astrid, no ha tenido mejoría. –revela pesadamente al cerrar el bolso.._

 _-Tal vez si me siente, él… él pueda mejorar._

 _-No, prima. Primero está tu salud._

 _Me desespera que piensen antes que yo._

 _-¡Primero está mi corazón! Y sabes que no me refiero al órgano mutante que palpita. Me refiero a mis sentimientos, Stormfly. Hiccup es mi razón de ser y de vivir. Por él intento no dejarme morir, pero necesito verlo. Aunque sea un segundo. Necesito que él me sienta también._

 _Mi prima me ve con indecisión. Suspira derrotada._

 _-Ya estás cambiada. Está en el piso cuatro, habitación 261. Ponte mi chaqueta, no llamarás tanto la atención._

 _Por fin tenía más información._

 _Asiento y sonrío como tonta. –Gracias, gracias, gracias._

 _-Sólo un momento, Astrid. No te podré cubrir por más tiempo._

 _Vuelvo a asentir y me escabullo al salir de cuarto._

 _He estado varias veces internada en el hospital, así que lo conozco bien. Veo a mis tíos en la recepción, liquidando lo que faltaba. Sé que no me debo agitar y aunque las escaleras son tentadoras, debo ir hasta el elevador._

" _Hiccup, ya voy, espérame"._

 _Paso por el pasillo afuera del cuarto, y veo a Valka y a Stoick salir a una pequeña sala donde hay una cafetera y una máquina expendedora. Me dan unas tremendas ganas de ir a abrazarlos, imagino lo que sienten, es parecida a la so sobra que también siento yo._

 _Entro con cuidado, sin molestarme en tocar; cuando ingreso veo a Toothless, dormido en el sillón, aún con su soporte colgando desde el hombro izquierdo._

 _Dirijo mi mirada hasta la cama y tras días angustiantes por fin veo a Hiccup, pero no se parece nada a lo que yo creí. No es él, no es como lo recuerdo. Parece un maniquí inerte y pálido._

 _-Hiccup… -susurró, después de cerrar la puerta y dirigirme a la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. –Mi amor…_

 _Obviamente no responde, toco su rostro. Esta frío, inmóvil y sin gesto alguno._

 _No soporto verlo así._

 _Y me dejo caer sobre él. Me duele la herida pero no me importa nada. Su suave y perseverante latir me da esperanza, se vuelve el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado, pero también el más angustiante, pues nada me asegura que seguirá latiendo en el segundo siguiente._

 _-Por favor despierta. –le susurro, dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Hiccup, te necesito. Necesito que despiertes. Salí bien de la cirugía, el doctor dice que estaré bien y me dan buenas esperanzas de vida. Tenías razón, iba a salir de ésta, pero quiero que estés a mi lado. Que sigamos con los planes y sueños, así como en ese viaje que hicimos. En esas semanas me enamoré aún más de ti. Me diste esperanza, me diste amor, me diste la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Hiccup no quiero una vida sin ti._

 _Empecé a llorar y me sentí tonta, si Hiccup me escuchara de seguro se sentiría más impotente que yo._

 _-Perdóname por no poderte ayudar. –me limpio las lágrimas con desesperación. –Esto depende de ti, babe. De tu fuerza y de las ganas que tengas de vivir, de tener una vida conmigo._

 _Tomo su mano y la siento totalmente fría, incluso cuando dormía él la entrelazaba inconscientemente con la mía, eso me desconsuela. La beso con desesperanza y noto que Toothless empieza a moverse, de seguro va a despertar y prometí no tardarme._

 _Por orden médica no debo usar collares ni medallas cerca de la herida. Es una lástima que me tenga que quitar el collar que Hiccup me dio cuando me entregó el anillo de promesa, ese símbolo de estar siempre juntos. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y recuerdo el día en que me lo dio. Muevo su cabeza ligeramente y lo pongo alrededor de su cuello._

 _-Te amo, Hiccup. Esa promesa que acepté ahora te la pido a ti. "Tu corazón es fuerte mientras tú lo creas"_

 _Le doy un tenue beso en los labios y tras acariciar su rostro salgo del cuarto._

 _Parezco zombie, no pensé que estaría así, pero me dolió verlo de esa manera. Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que he muerto, y esa es la verdad, estoy a medio vivir._

 _Regreso al cuarto antes de que mis tíos regresaran._

 _-Astrid, ¿estás bien? ¿Lo viste? –me pregunta mi prima al verme pálida._

 _Asentí tenuemente._

 _-Tenías razón. No debí ir._

 _Lloro con ella y me consuela. Mi tía entra por mí minutos después. Recogemos las cosas que hay en la habitación y me regreso a la hacienda, pero sé que mi corazón se quedó aquí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ha pasado un mes desde el accidente de Hiccup. Nada ha sido fácil. Los doctores hablan de una posible muerte cerebral y nos negamos a creerlo. Le darán oportunidad unos días más, pero seguimos en las mismas condiciones de esperanza._

 _Hace dos días me dejaron por fin entrar a su cuarto. Me turno unas horas con Valka y con Stoick para cuidarlo, pero no quieren que me quede tanto tiempo._

 _Ahora estoy con Toothless y Storm quienes me hacen compañía. Contamos unos chistes y hasta armonizamos el ambiente. Pero nada sigue igual. Todo es de la misma manera. Hasta que veo un ligero movimiento en sus dedos. Pensé que estaba soñando, pero todo indica que Storm también vio lo mismo._

 _-¿Acaso él…? –pregunta mi cuñado, pero no termina la frase porque Hiccup empieza a mover su cabeza._

 _-¡Está despertando! –gritó mi prima._

 _Me acerco desesperada. Es una gran noticia para mí. Quiero verlo, quiero ver que habrá los ojos._

 _Mi corazón se acelera al grado de dolerme un poco el pecho, pero es una sensación agradable, quiero seguir sintiendo esto._

 _-¡Hermano! Aquí estamos. –dice Tooth, empezando a llorar al igual que todos._

 _Y por fin… por fin mi novio abre sus ojos verdes. Le cala la vista y los cierra de nuevo. La máquina hace ruidos extraños y alarmantes_

 _-¡Iré por los doctores! –exclama mi prima, llorando de igual manera que nosotros._

 _Afirmo con la cabeza sin verla siquiera, acercándome a él y finalmente nuestros ojos hacen conexión._

 _Me pierdo en su mirada y él también la mía. Nos reconocemos y le sonrío, le sonrío como tonta enamorada. Siento que me vuelvo a enamorar, que lo he visto por primera vez._

 _Me acerco con cuidado de no asustarlo, le tocó la mejilla, quiero decirle tantas cosas pero…_

-¿Quién eres tú? _–me pregunta de la manera más ingenua que le he conocido._

 _Mi mundo se derrumba de nuevo, pero prefiero este dolor a la impotencia de verlo en coma._

 _-Eso… eso no importa. –mi voz se quiebra y él se da cuenta, preocupándose por mí. –Que te recuperes es lo importante._

 _Le sonrió y alejo mis caricias para no incomodarlo, pero al hacerlo su mano retiene la mía._

-Debiste ver tu cara… lo siento mi lady, una simple broma.

-Hijo de troll… _-le susurro mientras le beso desesperadamente su rostro._

 _Toothless también se relaja por fin.._

 _-_ Llamaré a papá y mamá, acaban de irse. _–cometa después de sacudir la cabeza de mi novio._ –Es bueno verte otra vez, hermano.

 _Ellos golpean sus puños, gesto que hacen desde niños. Yo sigo abrazando desde su rostro sin preocuparme en soltarlo ni siquiera cuando llegan los doctores y le hacen miles de revisiones._

 _Hiccup Se entera de su pierna y obviamente le impacta. Su vida no será la misma y veo que hay mucha resistencia de su parte, pero entrelazamos nuestras manos, comunicándole que lo apoyaré en todo._

 _Sus padres entran unas horas después, pues ninguno traía celular y los contactaron hasta que llegaron a la hacienda de ellos._

 _Lloré con ellos. Todos lloramos porque la pesadilla había acabado. Más de un mes en incertidumbre, aferrándonos a esperanzas casi inexistentes pero que al final de cuentas ayudaron más de lo que creímos._

 _-_ Vamos a casa. _–expresó Hiccup al terminar todos los estudios que le hicieron._ –Quiero empezar cuanto antes mi vida contigo, Astrid.

 _Sonrió embobada. Mi corazón raro y mutante, así como al pierna faltante de Hiccup serían retos para ambos. Pero de ninguna manera nos detendrían en esta maravillosa aventura llamada: vida._

-Sí babe… por fin a casa.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Después de meses por fin me doy tiempito para terminar este fic. El que sigue es el último capi junto con el mini epilogo.

Hiccup ya despertó y Astrid ya está bien del corazón. Snotlout tiene dos dientes menos y el brazo de Tooth ya casi está recuperado.

¡Qué bonito es vivir!

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

 _ **Dios los bendiga**_

 _ ****Amai do****_

 _ **-**_ _Escribe con el coraz_ _ó_ _n-_

 _ **Publicado**_ _: 9 de abril de 2017_


	6. V Con todo mi corazón Mini epílogo

_**Hola vikingos**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza (usualmente esa es mi carta de presentación) les dejo el último capi de Te doy mi Corazón.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap**_ _ **í**_ _ **tulo 5:**_ _Con todo mi corazón_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los siguientes meses de rehabilitación fueron pesados. Por una parte estaba mi problema del corazón. Ingenuamente creí que con sólo la operación estaría bien, pero no fue completamente así. Siguieron los tratamientos, las miles de medicinas, las muchas revisiones, ecos, demás estudios, y aunque todos eran favorables, sí era tedioso ir cada dos o tres días al hospital. En cuanto a Hiccup, él fue otro caso. Aunque aceptó lo de su pierna, claro está que no se acostumbró de inmediato, le fue difícil aprender a hacer sus actividades de una manera distinta. Le mandaron hacer una prótesis, pero al principio su cuerpo no la aceptó, así que él se realizó la propia, todos lo tachamos de loco (y sí que lo estaba) pero demostró que tras un par de caídas y varios prototipos logró realizarla._

 _Debo admitir que incluso se ve deportivo en con ese apoyo, pues se nota claramente que es una herramienta para movilizarse, y no una pierna falsa como muchos médicos la llegan a llamar, él descubrió eso al mencionar que no tenía caso que fuera como una pierna, sencillamente porque ya no la tenía, no ocupaba algo visiblemente bonito, sino algo en lo que pudiera trasladarse, apoyarse y sobretodo volver a subirse a su moto. Mi chico dragón claro que consiguió realizarla, incluso patentó la idea y ahora varias cadenas de material ortopédico le pidieron permiso para realizar mejoras e implementar otro tipo de materiales y comercializarla como una prótesis más sofisticada. Mi Hiccup aceptó, le costó mucho renunciar a su idea, aunque gracias al abogado familiar vendió la patente a muy buen precio, pensó en el bienestar de los demás, quienes pasaban por una situación similar a la suya._

 _El proceso de cicatrización fue difícil en los dos._

 _En Hiccup, curiosamente fue más tardado. Como no se quedaba quieto se le infectó el muñón y eso le causó que le hicieran curaciones que fueron dolorosas para él. Por suerte, fue leve y también de aprendizaje y se solucionó con un poco de antibiótico, sin mencionar que por alguna razón también le hacían algunos ecos del pecho, supongo que por la varilla que se encajó en el corazón, sólo de recordarlo me da escalofríos._

 _Por mi parte, la herida me comenzó a doler un par de semanas después de que Hiccup despertara, los doctores me dijeron que era debido al estiramiento de la piel, y eso que me habían quitado los puntos tiempo atrás, lamentablemente a pesar del excelente trabajo del cardiólogo, la cicatriz que atraviesa mi pecho me sigue impactando, e incluso me llega a avergonzar._

-¿Estás lista?

 _Escucho la voz de mi prima, vestida con un hermoso vestido de gala color celeste con tonos dorados._

 _Me termino de mirar en el espejo, acomodo mi flequillo y palpo el crepé que me hizo la estilista hace unos minutos._

-Sí. –le respondo nerviosa, suspiro profundamente. –Estoy lista para mi boda.

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

La corbata me ajusta mucho, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho la idea de utilizarla, pero es tradición, y creo que se ve bien, hace juego con el resto del traje. Me la vuelvo a acomodar como por quinta vez en lo que va de la hora, después me paso la mano por el cabello y me la embarro de gel. Maldición, ahora debo volver a peinarme.

Intento regresar a mi cuarto, pero un peine y otro botecito de gel aparecen frente a mí.

-Ya relájate. –me dice mi hermano. –Pareces el novio.

Me le quedo viendo sin entender su sarcasmo.

-Tooth… soy el novio.

Ni me recuerdo cómo es que me peiné y mucho menos cómo es que he llegado al carro, el cual nos llevará a la hacienda de los Hofferson.

En el camino mis padres y Tooth bromean y se rien, están tan relajados que me contagian un poco su humor, pero sigo con ese palpitar nervioso. Se alcanza a visualizar a lo lejos la perfecta decoración del lugar en la hacienda.

Todo con tonos celestes y rojos, justo como lo deseamos ella y yo. Suspiro feliz y contento por el paso a mi nueva vida, justo en el lugar donde años atrás nos conocimos.

La boda cubrió los aspectos tradicionales de nuestra cultura. Las damas de Astrid fueron un caso, y qué decir de mis compañeros, también hicieron de las suyas; claro que hubo alguno que otro detalle, como cuando Tuffnut robó el chocolate derretido mientras que Snotlout y Ruff, las palomitas de la mesa de postres; o como cuando los pollitos de los gemelos se escaparon de su hacienda, se dirigieron a la de los tíos de As y Storm provoando que un par de meseros se cayeran.

Fuera de eso la ceremonia y la recepción fueron muy agradables donde Astrid y yo mostramos no sólo el amor que nos tenemos, sino que por fin unimos nuestras vidas con todas las de la ley.

Sin desear hacerlo, Astrid debió regresar a la casa principal de la hacienda Hofferson, mientras yo regreso por mi equipaje y aprovecho para despedirme de mis padres y de Tooth.

-El hombre del momento. –me dice mi papá mientras bajo las escaleras.

Me ayuda con la maleta, después de todo aún no puedo cargar cosas demasiado pesadas debido a las cirugías que he tenido en el pecho y en la pierna.

Mi madre me abraza y me da los boletos de avión al terminar, los cuales guardo de inmediato en mi mochila.

-Nuestro regalo de bodas para ustedes.

Le sonrío feliz y agradecido.

-Pagaron la mitad de la boda y permitirán que vivamos aquí, yo creo que ya no debían darnos nada más.

-Lo hicimos con gusto, hijo. –me dice mi padre, orgulloso. –No todos los días tu hijo favorito se casa.

-¡Escuché eso! –reclama mi hermano.

Los cuatro reímos, mi padre nos envuelve a los tres en un abrazo.

-Gracias por todo. Debo ir por Astrid. –interrumpo.

-Seguro, que se diviertan mucho, será un mes largo sin ustedes por aquí. –opina Toothelss.

-Pasará rápido.

-Pues el mes que estuviste en coma no pasó rápido. –recuerda amargamente mi mamá.

Mi padre la toma de los hombros, arrugando un poco la manga de su hermoso vestido verde.

-Val… ya pasó, nuestro hijo está sano, vivo, con nosotros, y ahora hasta casado… no podemos pedir más.

-Sí es verdad, Hiccup está bien, gracias a Astrid.

Bajo la mirada, es un secreto que no le he dicho a mi esposa. Mis padres no se dan cuenta.

-¿Aún no lo sabe? –pregunta mi mamá.

Le niego.

-Buscaré la manera de decirle, se sorprenderá.

Mi papá me da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Le dices de parte de nosotros que gracias. De no ser por ella, tú… no habrías sobrevivido. –me recuerda mientras llevo una mano a mi pecho.

-Perdón por recordar ese momento, mi madre se disculpa. Tu padre tiene razón, estás bien. Los dos están bien. –nos dice mientras nos ve, no puedo olvidar que mi hermano estuvo en peligro de igual forma. –Es sólo que es difícil saber que tus hijos crecen, lo sabrás cuando seas padre.

Se limpia las lágrimas y la vuelvo a abrazar.

-Eso espero. No se preocupen, ya hemos idos a los fiordos, sólo que ahora iremos con más calma, tomaremos algunos tours y regresaremos en unas semanas.

-Recuerda que ninguno de los dos debe hacer deporte extremo.

-Sí mamá…

-Avísanos cuando aterricen. –me pide mi padre al quitarse su incómoda corbata. –Que les vaya bien.

Asiento emocionado por ir a buscar a Astrid a su hacienda. –Lo haré, gracias de nuevo.

-Vamos hermano, te acompaño al auto.

Tras darle un último abrazo a mis padres me despido, mi hermano ayuda a cargar el equipaje y lo pone en la cajuela mientras que el chofer toma su lugar.

-No te he dado mi regalo de bodas.

-¿Compraste algo? –le pregunto, pues él no es el mejor dando regalos.

-Mmm, pues comprar no; pero Storm y yo lo preparamos. Cuando entren a la habitación de hotel lo sabrás. –me guiña el ojo cuando cierra la puerta del carro. –Qué se diviertan mucho, ahora sí podrán estar tiempo a solas.

.

.

.

.

Poco antes de que la fiesta terminara arrojé el ramo, mi intención era que le cayera a Heather, pero Ruffnut se atravesó y lo atrapó ella. Estuvo sorprendida y más aún cuando Snotlout atrapó la liga que lanzó Hiccup. Se vieron tan graciosos cuando los dos se ruborizaron frente a todos.

Despedimos a los invitados después de bailar durante varias horas, aunque también tendríamos que pasar por el equipaje, pues en un rato debemos abordar el avión.

La verdad es que no soy fanática de los vestidos, pero debo admitir que me encantó este ajuar, lástima que sólo lo utilicé sólo para la fotografía y el día de hoy; como ya lo habíamos decidido entré a la casa de mis tíos (debo empezar a llamarle así porque Hiccup y yo nos iremos a vivir a la hacienda de sus padres) para cambiarme. Storm me ayudó a quitarme el vestido con cuidado y por insistencia de ella también me peinó, pues no me imaginaba subiendo al avión con el cabello tan arreglado y con todo y velo como lo traía. Me puse otro vestido corto, blanco con detalles dorados, el mismo que utilicé en la despedida de soltera.

-Las chicas y yo te compramos un atuendo para esta noche. –me dice cerca del oído.

-¿Qué?

-Le encantará a Hiccup. –termina de colocar mi flequillo hacia atrás y sujetarlo con un pasador. –Era mejor que tu piyama de flechas. Nos agradeces después.

Me ruborizo y ella se ríe de mí.

Ni tiempo tengo de reclamarle porque en eso entra mi tía.

-El carro que los lleva al aeropuerto ya llegó, Hiccup está abajo. –me avisa sonriente.

Le sonrío, tomo mi maleta, mi bolso y un suéter ligero que había seleccionado con anterioridad.

-Gracias tía.

Se me queda viendo y veo que se humedecen sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? No lloraste en todo el evento. –le pregunto sin entender el por qué me abraza y me besa la frente.

-Es sólo que… llegué a creer que te perderíamos por tu problema del corazón. Los doctores no nos dieron muchas esperanzas. –confesó con la voz entrecortada mientras mi tío también entraba a la habitación. –Desde que tienes 8 años no las dieron.

-Pero ya pasó, estoy viva y… soy muy feliz. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho, gracias por… prácticamente adoptarme. –ahora soy yo la que empieza a perder el control de su voz.

-Astrid, eres nuestra otra hija, más allá de la promesa que le hicimos a tus padres, más allá de nuestra sangre, está el amor que te tenemos. Nunca has sido una molestia ni carga si has llegado a pensar en eso. Te amamos, y deseamos lo mejor para ti. –me dice mi tío mientras nos abraza.

-Ya lo tengo. –les digo abrazándolos a los tres. –Ustedes son lo mejor, sin ustedes, sin esta hacienda; no habría conocido a Hiccup.

.

.

.

Entramos en el carro rumbo al aeropuerto, no soltamos nuestras manos en todo el trayecto, pasamos por el lugar donde Hiccup y yo habíamos unido nuestras vidas y agradecí al cielo por la oportunidad de seguir vivos, de estar juntos, pero más importante, de empezar una nueva vida.

-¿Qué piensas? –me pregunta él.

Me toma desprevenida, no deseo contarle que también venía pensando en el regalo de las chicas.

Me ruborizo, pero debido a la oscuridad de la carretera no lo nota.

-En nosotros. –le respondo.

A pesar de la falta de claridad para verlo noté una sonrisa, una sonrisa súper galante que si hubiera estado de pie me habría doblado de rodillas.

Al cabo de unos 45 minutos más llegamos a la terminal A del Aeropuerto, el chequeo de la aduana fue rápido, quizá porque no era horario con afluencia, pero fue gracioso cuando Hiccup pasaba por los rayos infrarrojos porque el metal de su prótesis hacía sonar el detector de metales.

Abordamos el avión, platicamos de todos los planes que deseábamos llevar a cabo una vez que llegáramos a los fiordos, incluso antes de despegar, reservó por internet un paseo en un antiguo galeón vikingo.

-La vez pasada que estuvimos en los fiordos de Noruega a penas y tuvimos tiempo a solas, siempre estuvimos en grupo. –me recordó haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, pero… creo que eso va a cambiar. –le digo sin más, besándolo de nueva cuenta.

Nos cuesta detenernos, aunque las luces del avión están apagadas, no podemos negar que hay bastantes personas, quienes seguramente pensarían mal.

Me besa la frente y me sigue tomando la mano. Da un suave besito en mis dedos, justo encima de donde ahora reposará mi anillo de bodas.

-Ansío llegar al hotel. –me susurra.

Muerdo mi labio.

-También yo.

Después de ese momento todo fue rápido. Bajamos del avión, fuimos por el equipaje, y en medio de caminos boscosos llegamos el hotel. Ya conocíamos el lugar, pues un año antes habíamos pasado por aquí y tanto él como yo hicimos la promesa de volver algún día, pues se veía bastante acogedor.

Nos dieron la tarjeta de nuestra habitación, el botones se adelantó para dejar el equipaje, mientras que Hiccup y yo íbamos por algo de cenar; pues a decir verdad no alcanzamos a comer bien en la recepción y en el avión sólo nos dieron unas galletas, sin embargo al pasar por el restaurante del hotel nos dimos cuenta que lo acababan de cerrar.

-Ni modo, si tienes mucha hambre quizá podamos pedir servicio a la habitación. –le comento. –Yo estoy bien así.

Mentí, sí tenía hambre, pero ahora mi apetito era de otra cosa.

Él sólo me sujeta de la mano y tomamos el ascensor para llegar a la planta cinco, lugar donde está la mini suite.

Justo antes de entrar él me dobla las rodillas, siento que caigo, pero me detiene con sus brazos y me sienta sobre ellos.

-Es una tradición de recién casados, debo cargarte así para entrar a la habitación, esposa.

La verdad es que no creí que él intentara eso, sobretodo por la posible falta de equilibrio en su pierna, parece no importarle, me sorprendió esa actitud en él, pero también me fascinó. Lo rodeo con mis manos alrededor de su cuello y abre la puerta.

Pensé que estaría oscuro y tendría que buscar el interruptor, pero no fue así.

Me quedo absorta ante lo que veo, aunque es poca la decoración, es verdaderamente encantadora y romántica.

Pétalos de rosas por la habitación, unas cuantas velas e incluso una charola con alimentos.

Me coloca los pies sobre el piso y es cuando me doy cuenta que no estoy en un sueño.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –pregunto en un susurro, según yo habíamos acordado no gastar de más en decoración para la habitación.

Él se rasca la cabeza, por breves momentos me da la espalda mientras cierra la puerta.

-Es para ti… para nosotros. –dice regresando a mí. –Fue idea de Toothless y tu prima.

-Pues dale las gracias, esto es… wow. –sigo sin salir del impacto.

Me acerco a la mesita y dejo mi bolso, él se coloca detrás de mí y me abraza, rodeándome cariñosamente.

Empieza a besar mi nuca y mi cuello también.

-Gracias. –esa palabra sale de mi boca.

-¿Por qué? –interrumpe sus besos.

-Por todo, por elegirme. Por ser paciente por lo de mi enfermedad.

-Fuiste más paciente con lo de mi prótesis.

Le negué, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y uno mi frente a la de él.

-Y cada segundo que hemos esperado ha valido la pena, cada una de esas decisiones nos ha traído hasta hoy. Por todo eso es que soy feliz.

-Yo también soy muy feliz. –acuna sus manos en mis mejillas, y por fin unimos nuestros labios.

Ese beso tan ansiado, libre, sin miedos a la enfermedad de mi corazón, ni tampoco temerosos a que mi tío nos encontrara en la cabaña. Éramos él y yo, dos personas que habían unido sus vidas y que deseaban demostrárselo de todas la formas posibles.

Lleva sus manos al cierre de la espalda donde está mi vestido, recuerdo el conjunto de encaje que Stormfly me dio, pero la verdad es que no deseo usarlo, al menos no en este momento; sin interrumpirlo le permito bajar la cremallera y finalmente adentra sus manos por mi espalda. De mis labios sale un gemido, en especial ahora que empieza a quitar el vestido, el cual cae al suelo en cuanto se separa un poco de mí. Sólo quedo en ropa interior, tapo mi cicatriz, esa marca era totalmente inevitable, no me gusta, él nota mi gesto y mueve mi mano con delicadeza.

-Se ve fea. –le advierto, pues desde la operación y las terapias no habíamos podido ver nuestros cuerpos como acostumbrábamos en la cabaña.

Él se acerca a mí y me da un beso en los labios, después en la barbilla y termina besando mi pecho, justo donde la cicatriz blanca y gruesa atraviesa verticalmente desde poco arriba de mi esternón hasta las costillas.

-No sé porqué no te gusta… yo… yo la amo… -me dice entre besos.

Deseo llorar, él lo nota y se dirige de nuevo a mi mirada.

-Amo esa cicatriz, porque gracias a esa, tú estás conmigo aún. –me dice de la manera más tierna posible mientras la acaricia.

Da un paso hacia atrás, apartándose un poco.

-Además, yo tengo una peor. –me recuerda.

-¿Tu pierna?

-No… hay algo aún que no sabes.

Me extrañan sus palabras, en especial cuando se quita la camisa y veo de lo que habla, pues en su pecho está una cicatriz casi igual a la mía, una marca atravesando todo el pecho.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te daría mi corazón? –pregunta, sólo le asiento sin entender porqué tiene el recuerdo de esa herida.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto confundida.

Me toma de la mano y me dirige a la cama, donde nos sentamos a la orilla. Algunos pétalos caen por el movimiento, pero no logro prestarles tanta atención.

Toma aire, pensando las palabras que me quiere decir.

-Cuando fue el accidente, estuve inconsciente después de que un pedazo de varilla me atravesara.

Recuerdo la historia que Toothless me contó mientras Hiccup estaba en coma.

–Pero en la ambulancia logré despertar un poco. –desconocía eso, según yo él había quedado en coma al momento del impacto. –A pesar de que Tooth me quitó el metal incrustado en el pecho, me tuvieron que operar el corazón para quitarme los residuos, pero… en el proceso un tejido de mi corazón se dañó terriblemente.

-¿Qué? –no entendía.

–Estaba despierto cuando los doctores dijeron que era peligroso, logré escuchar algo, al principio pensé que había sido un sueño, unos días después de despertar Toothless lo confirmó.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? –pregunto molesta.

-Supongo que para no preocuparte de más, estabas recién operada, Astrid. Es algo que sólo mis padres supieron, después de que yo despertara, Tooth se enteró.

Sigo escuchando.

-El tejido de una de las válvulas se arruinó, y sin él… mi corazón ya no latiría. Le comunicaron a mis padres que ahora era yo quien necesitaba un trasplante de tejido, era muy poco en realidad lo que requería, pero era trascendental para mí por l emergencia que estaba pasando

-¿Algo así como un injerto epitelial? –pregunto, pues fue similar a lo que iban a realizarme.

-Sí. De hecho eso fue lo que me hicieron. –responde. –Si no hubiera sido por eso, no estaría vivo. Sin embargo, debido a los golpes craneales quedé en coma.

-Pero… hay algo que no entiendo, ¿de dónde sacaron el injerto? Es muy difícil encontrar un tejido cardial.

Él me mira, como si quisiera que yo le respondiera.

-¿No lo sospechas?

Niego sin saber qué responder.

-Antes de que entraras a quirófano hablé con el doctor, pidiendo o mejor dicho exigiendo ser tu donante. El doctor me dijo que no requerías de un corazón nuevo, sino arreglar el tuyo, quitar las células que producían tu cardiomegalia para que se estabilizara el corazón y ya no trabajara de más.

-Lo sé, de haberlo hecho jamás me habría perdonado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste antes de entrar a la operación?

Hago memoria e intento recordar pero la verdad es que decidí borrar todos los recuerdos de ese hospital.

-Firmaste el consentimiento de ser donante de órganos en caso de que… de que algo saliera mal. Obviamente había una lista esperando el tejido, pero pusiste prioridad, quiere decir que las personas cercanas a ti y familiares eran los primeros que podían "acceder" a tus órganos en caso de requerirlos. Gracias al cielo todo resultó mejor de lo esperado, pero el poco tejido que te quitaron del corazón, alguien tenía que usarlo en las siguientes horas antes de que se arruinara; tus tíos supieron de mi necesidad y accedieron a donar el tejido que te había retirado, para muchos medio centímetro de tejido era innecesario, pero para mí… a mí me salvó la vida.

-¿Qué?

¿Era lo que yo creo?

-Astrid…yo intenté ser tu donante de corazón, pero tu corazón era más fuerte de lo pensado, tanto que no necesitó que lo cambiaran, sino que era tan grande y tan hermoso, que le permitió al mío estar completo.

-Pero… mi cardiomegalia. –le digo aún sin entender.

-La enfermedad, como sabes, estaba ubicada en uno de los extremos de tu corazón, no en todo. Sin embargo, te quitaron un poco de tejido en caso de que estuviera enfermo, lo analizaron en unas horas y lo dejaron como reserva a que alguien lo ocupara en un lapso de dos días. Yo llegué en la ambulancia veinte minutos después. Astrid, parte de tu corazón está en el mío. Tú me diste tu corazón.

Empiezo a llorar.

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Cómo era posible que gracias a la enfermedad que tanto odié y que tanto me molestó terminara por salvar la vida del hombre que más amaba?

-No entiendo… ¿no corres riesgo de enfermarte?

Me negó con la cabeza, mientras sus pulgares limpian mis lágrimas.

-Ya no mi lady, no de eso. Así que por favor, no te avergüences de esta cicatriz. –me caricia el pecho y me toma de sorpresa. –Porque gracias a ella tú estás viva, y yo también.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, jamás imaginé algo como esto.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Supe que me quitaron algo de tejido, pero no sabía cuál había sido el destino. –lo miro impactada.

-Tu corazón fue a su destino, conmigo. De la misma forma en la que doné sangre para tu operación y para la anemia que tuviste, tú me competiste un cachito de tu corazón, para que yo pudiera vivir.

Me rio por la ironía que el destino nos jugó, pero también me consuela saber que mi enfermedad sirvió de algo.

-Te amo Hiccup. –me acerco a él para empezar a besarlo de nuevo.

-Yo a ti mi lady, también te amo, con todo mi corazón.

Le sonrió, mostrándole confianza, por lo que llevo mis manos a su pantalón y lo empiezo a desabotonar poco a poco, rozando su piel levemente en el proceso.

Nos volvemos a sonreír, felices, enamorados y seguros de este nuevo comienzo que a partir de esta noche empezaremos a vivir.

No había manera más clara y fiel que esa entrega desinteresada que habíamos tenido el uno para el otro, nuestros corazones estarían unidos, de una hermosa forma metafórica y connotativa; al igual que física e íntima que seguramente nadie entendería.

Es curioso la manera en la que la vida tiende a voltear las cosas, yo ocupaba de un trasplante y al final fui yo quien terminó donando un poco para que alguien más viviera, y por jugarretas del destino esa persona era la única a la que amaba con todo mi corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epílogo_

 _Varios años después_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La luz que se filtra por la ventana llega a mis ojos. Me molesta y ofusca, intento voltearme, pero ya me he despertado._

 _Resoplo, aun no tengo ganas de moverme, pues el clima frío que envuelve a la hacienda me anima a seguir dormida._

 _Miro hacia el vidrio y sólo se ve el vaho que se ha pegado a la superficie transparente, señal clara del frío y de la humedad, así como la calidez que hay en la habitación de mi esposo y mía._

 _Me levanto y veo que Hiccup sigue dormido. Me coloco un camisón mucho más abrigador que la piyama que traigo, pero siento que él me jala de nuevo._

 _-Vuelve a la cama. –me susurra, me rio por su manera tan infantil de pedir las cosas. –Debo preparar el desayuno de los niños. –le recuerdo._

 _-Astrid… dormirán otro rato. –se queja. –Es el primer día de vacaciones navideñas, claro que desearan quedarse en cama._

 _-Sí, en la nuestra. –concluyo en el momento en que un par de piecitos se escuchan, entrando a la habitación, no hace falta decir que estoy segura es nuestra niña, fácilmente reconocería esas pisadas._

 _-¿Ya despertaron? –pregunta nuestra pequeña de cinco años mientras hace esfuerzos para subirse a la cama._

 _-Ya nos despertaste. –Hiccup reclama mientras se sienta y la invita a que entre a las cobijas para que no sienta tanto frío, pues la muy traviesa iba descalza. Deja a un lado su peluche que su abuela Valka le hizo de bebé y se acomoda entre los dos._

 _-Lo siento, pero es que ya me quiero ir._

 _Mi esposo y yo os miramos confundidos._

 _-¿A dónde?_

 _-Con mis primos. –se encoje de hombros. –Anoche mi tío Chimuelo –así le dice Siri- dijo que iríamos a desayudar a la hacienda de mis tíosbuelos. También invitó a los demás, me dijo que iba a decirnos un secreto._

 _-¿Mi hermano dijo eso? –pregunta Hiccup._

 _Mi niña asiente._

 _-¡Sí! Así que muévanse, porque quiero ir a ver los ponys. –empieza a dar brinquitos, ya sabemos cual era el secreto, sólo que algunos de los niños aun no lo sabían._

 _-Y después vamos con los gemelos, me dijeron que nacieron muchos pollitos. –dice con ojos soñadores, mencionando a los hijos de nuestros amigos Tufnut y Sotma, quienes viven en la haciena Thorson y se han encargado de una granja de gallinas para la producción de huevo, mientras que Ruffnut y Snotlout viven también allí, pero dedicándose al empaque, la hacienda de mis tíos e incluso nosotros hemos hecho varios convenios con ellos para la realización de empaques de leche y jugos. –Después iremos con Lenna._

 _-¿Para qué quieres ir con Fishlegs y Heather? –pregunto al notar que mencionó a su hija, una niña hermosa, muy parecida a Heater, de la misma edad de mi hija._

 _-Quiero ver al bebé. –dice, pues acababan de tener otro hijo un par de días atrás._

 _-Princesa… el bebé es recién nacido._

 _-¿Y…?_

 _-Y un bebé recién nacido sólo debe estar con sus papás, tu mami y yo fuimos a ver al pequeño Daven, pero recuerda que hace frío y recibir visitas puede ser peligroso para él. –explica Hiccup acerca del pelirrojito recién integrado a la familia Ingerman._

 _-Buuu. Yo quería ir. –se queja de brazos. –Son vacaciones, quiero salir._

 _-Siri, a penas es el primer día de descanso, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en estas fechas de navidad. –Hiccup intenta convencerla._

 _-Al menos vamos con mis prima y mis tíos. –pide con ojitos suplicantes. T_

 _Ambos nos miramos, nos encogemos de hombros, total, no está lejos la hacienda y prácticamente vamos tres veces por semana, qué más da una cuarta._

 _-Entonces vayamos con tus tíosbuelos Hofferson._

 _-¡Sí! Quiero jugar con mi prima Aileen._

 _Siri se abraza a Hiccup y lo aprieta por el cuello._

 _-¡Ay! –se queja, exagerando. –Creo que además del cabello sacaste la fuerza de tu mamá. –le dice mientras me mira._

 _Siri se separa, pero al hacerlo se le queda viendo a la herida del pecho de mi esposo, misma que aunque han pasado muchos años y se ha ido disminuyendo, sigue siendo visible._

 _-¿Eras una alcancía?_

 _Ambos nos reímos._

 _-No, hijita. Recuera la historia que tu mamita y yo te hemos contado._

 _-¿La de los dragones? –pregunta emocionada._

 _-No, la de cuando nos pusieron algo en el corazón._

 _Mi hija se hace la desentendida._

 _-Siriana Essen Haddock, anoche te contamos esa historia para dormir. –la regaño._

 _-Vuélvela a contar. –me pide, poniéndose entre nosotros._

 _Hiccup resopla. –Por qué no puedo decirte no… verás Siri, la verdad es que el corazón de tu madre era muy grande, los doctores se lo sacaron, y lo dividieron en dos._

 _-¿Eso se puede?_

 _Los dos le asentimos seguros, ya más adelante le contaremos la verdad completa, sin pinceladas de fantasía._

 _-Un día yo tuve un accidente y mi corazón se descompuso._

 _-¿Cómo se descompone un corazón? –pregunta, me aterra que vuelva a iniciar su sesión de "Siri pregunta"._

 _-No sabemos._

 _-¿El mío se va a descomponer? –me pregunta asustada._

 _-No. El tuyo no. –le prometo después de darle un beso en la frente. –Te aseguro que no._

 _Más tranquila, Hiccup sigue la narración._

 _-Fue un accidente muy feo, en el que tu mami y yo tomamos una decisión difícil. Por un lado tu mamá había decidido darle ese pedacito de corazón a otra persona, alguien que ni siquiera conocía, sólo para darle oportunidad de vivir; mientras que yo pensé que tu mamá era quien necesitaría ese nuevo corazón, y yo quería darle el mío._

 _-¡Qué bonito! –sonríe admirando a su padre. -¿Pero ya no fue necesario eso, verdad?_

 _Le negué con la cabeza._

 _-El pedacito de corazón que tenía tu mami me salvó la vida, porque lo pegaron a mi corazón descompuesto. –le narra de la manera más tierna, justo como me lo explicó a mí en nuestra noche de bodas._

 _-Pero tu corazón ya no está descomponido, ¿verdad? –pregunta asustada._

 _-No, el corazón de tu mami me salvó. En todos los sentidos. –le contesta mientras me mira._

 _Le respondo con una sonrisa, para después darle un beso suave, con ganas de que sea más intenso, pero nos contenemos porque nuestra hija está allí._

 _-Qué romántico. –comenta suspirando. –Si yo ocupara un corazón, ¿me lo darías?_

 _Su pregunta me aterra, a pesar de que revisamos a nuestros hijos con varios estudios es inevitable dejar de pensar en esa remota posibilidad._

 _-Sin dudarlo un solo segundo, hija. Tenlo por seguro, si lo necesitas, yo te doy mi corazón._

 _Siri ocupaba eso, una seguridad, pero ruego que ni ella ni nuestros otros hijos requieran de algún tratamiento de este tipo._

 _Nos sonríe y nos abraza. Gatea hasta la orilla de la cama._

 _-Gracias papitos. Ahora iré a despertar a los bebés de mis hermanos, duermen como dragones. –se queja y sale corriendo mientras reímos por la referencia que ha hecho, pues ninguno de ellos son bebés, al menos no como se refirió. Se escuchan los ruidos que provocó y nos miramos resignados._

 _-Se parece a ti. –nos decimos mutuamente, para después comenzar el día._

 _Me aproximo y le entrego la prótesis para que pueda pararse, al hacerlo él me abraza de nuevo. Le correspondo, amo iniciar así todos los días._

 _-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado mi lady, sin ti no estaría vivo. –me susurra en los labios._

 _-Ni yo estaría viva, sin ti no tendría ganas de vivir._

 _Me besa en la frente y me envuelve en sus brazos de nuevo._

 _Ahora justo mientras hago nota mental de mi vida, veo que estoy completa, me doy cuenta que no puedo ser más feliz._

 _Entiendo que cada una de las cosas que pasamos nos han traído hasta este momento y doy gracias por eso._

 _Agradezco por todo lo que he pasado._

 _Agradezco por aceptar el adiós de mis padres._

 _Por haberme mudado a la hacienda de mis tíos._

 _Por conocer a mis amigos._

 _Por tener a mi mejor amiga, hermana y prima en una misma persona._

 _Por comprar el extremo alterno de la hacienda Thorson._

 _Por estar de acuerdo en que despidieran al jardinero de la hacienda._

 _Por ir a cabalgar ese día lluvioso._

 _Por esperar a que la lluvia pasara._

 _Por resguardarme en la cabaña._

 _Por darme la oportunidad de conocer a Hiccup._

 _Por llevarlo a su hacienda._

 _Por darle mi número de celular._

 _Por darle la oportunidad de ser amigos._

 _Por abrir mi corazón._

 _Por enamorarme._

 _Por decidir que era hora de ser valiente y arriesgarme a amar._

 _Por hacer a un lado mis miedos y darme la oportunidad de ser feliz._

 _Por el viaje en el que Hiccup y yo confirmamos que deseábamos estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas._

 _Agradezco a la vida por cada crisis cardiaca que tuve también._

 _Por cada palabra de aliento que mis amigos me dieron, las cuales se tornaron en fuerza._

 _Por la decisión que tomé de donar mis órganos y tejidos en caso de que algo saliera mal._

 _Por el tratamiento experimental que salvó y mi vida… y la de Hiccup._

 _Incluso por la bendita broma de Snotlout._

 _Por el tiempo en que Hiccup estuvo en coma._

 _Por el momento en que él despertó._

 _Por el tiempo de rehabilitación que nos hizo más unidos y fuertes._

 _Por nuestra boda._

 _Por el valor necesario para formar la familia pese a la posibilidad de que nacieran con cardiomegalia._

 _Por los estudios que le hicimos a nuestros hijos para confirmar que ninguno de los tres estén enfermos._

 _Por la familia que tengo._

 _Por mi raro y mutante corazón que terminó por ser complemento perfecto y necesario al de Hiccup._

 _Agradezco por la vida que me tocó vivir._

 _-Mi corazón es tuyo Astrid, completamente, en TODO el sentido de la frase. –me susurra antes de besarme de nuevo._

 _-Y yo gustosa, todas las veces que necesites, te doy mi corazón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 _._

 _._

.

 _._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Después de meses por fin me doy tiempito para terminar este fic. La idea en sí la tenía desde que lo inicié, originalmente era un capi, pero con idea y mucha extensión quedó más largo, y aún así no abarqué todo lo que quería.

Les spolee muchas cosas que tengo planeadas para los jinetes, como sus hijos, aunque no di el nombre de todos, ni la cantidad específica que cada uno tiene.

Espero que este último capi y mini epílogo les haya gustado.

¡Qué bonito es vivir!, y también darle oportunidad a otros de hacerlo, reflexionen en esto.

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

 _ ****Amai do****_

 _ **-**_ _Escribe con el coraz_ _ó_ _n-_

 _ **Publicado**_ _: 16 de octubre de 2017_


End file.
